


玉宇情事

by andikeluoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel, F/F, F/M, Human Dean Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andikeluoke/pseuds/andikeluoke
Summary: 宇宙巡逻员的Castiel机缘巧合与宇宙另一端的Dean相知相识相爱的故事。不幸的幸运鬼Dean莫名其妙与他眼中的『异国人士』坠入爱河的故事。
各个文明本身的差异也许是无穷大的，所以在无穷大的抽象差异之中，你才显得那么渺小而具体，而还好，宇宙之大,我也是那么的渺小真实。小得我正好能看清你，小得你正好能爱上我。





	

00.  
人世许愿从来只为惜不如愿，谁够昏庸奔赴一场兑现。*

*：【出自七世有幸歌曲：《我在宇宙漂泊三百万年》】

01.  
时空里出现了一个裂缝。  
里面好像有一个形状奇怪的东西，虽然看不太真切，但仍吸引住了游荡在宇宙之间驾驶着飞船原本无所事事的他。  
他没有贸然上前，只是按照星际联合部的规定确认了一下那个裂缝的坐标，然后给总部发了过去。  
但是与平时他会做的选择不同的是——今天他选择了在原处待命。就好像被他发现的这处裂缝成了他的责任似的。  
以前他是不会这么做的。  
宇宙裂缝虽说不常见，但是以往他也还是遇到过那么几次。  
换做以前，他都会确认完坐标之后就留给总部做决定，然后独自回到巡逻的正轨上，并静静等待下一次宇宙空间出现波动，再去重复“查看”、“确认”的动作。  
本应就是这样的。周而复始重演一切，直到他的生命终结。像他这样的宇宙巡逻员他们星球有数以百计，他们的任务很简单，注视宇宙的异常，并汇报给上头。  
但是偏偏只这一次——他预感将会有所不同。就好像这个裂缝的出现会把他的生命之舟引导入一个新的航向，而他还莫名地乐于接受这场新的变革。有不知名的东西牵动了他思维中最敏感的地方，使得这么久以来的第一次，他在汇报之后做出了不同的选择。  
飞船停了下来，驾驶员好奇地又从远处静静看了一会那条裂缝——那条缝隙里隐约透露出一个很小的物件。那个东西在漆黑幽深的宇宙中悠然地飘浮着，此时几不可见地散发出微弱的光芒。

可能就是这不寻常的光吸引了我。他想。

这个时候他听见了身后传来了联络员的声响——联络员是他的伙伴、他的兄弟，是一位总是与他的其他伙伴有着不同幽默观的独特之人，也是他的现任上司。  
他的朋友发现了他还等在原地，这让对方有一些诧异。所以先开口询问了他留下的原因——其实他自己也说不出什么原因，只能有点局促地沉默以对，他确实没有什么好的理由不是吗？  
好在尽职的上司也没有多问，似乎想直接越过他去查看那处裂缝。  
他简洁地对巡逻员说道：『只是个没有威胁的意外裂缝，没事了。就算有危险我们也有能力直接毁灭，那只是一个小文明。』他边说着边先启动了飞船。  
巡逻员点了点头，知道自己该让路了，但是随即他在抬头的时刻又瞄到了那个裂缝，以及在裂缝边缘透出的隐隐闪烁的光，像是某种欲语还休的美丽生命——他的话便不自觉地脱口而出了：『……让我去吧，我的朋友。我会处理好这一切的，以巡逻兵的身份。那只是一个不起眼的文明，你还说过他没有威胁。』对方是个很干脆的好上司，在权衡了会儿后，直截了当地同意了他的建议。  
至此，他们再没有过多的交流。

——只是一个简单而不起眼的小文明。

故事就是从这里开始转折的。  
只为一次无心之失，可惜当时情难自制。

02．   
现在他已经离开了那条他航行过太久、太久的轨道，来到了这处裂缝跟前。  
尽管上司已经同意了他的擅自行动，但他心中仍包含了一丝认为自己的行为『离经叛道』的念头。这只是一个任务，他再一次这样告诉自己，而你会完成好它的——巡逻员在心里喃喃念着打开了飞船的透明衡压舱舱顶。他小心地托了托气体罩确认无误之后，缓缓伸出了胳膊。这个动作对他而言陌生极了——在不需要时间的星球纪元里，他们的生命只因为使命而有意义。他们本不需要做出任何『多余』的动作，只需完成既定的侦查任务即可——而现在，他第一次试着举起自己的肢体去尝试触碰那个性状暂时稳定的裂缝。  
一开始他揣测着自己这样的贸然触碰会不会引起这个裂缝的二次坍缩，如果搞不好这是个小型黑洞，吃饱了爆炸了，那他就闯了大祸了  
好在我们故事的主角足够勇敢。  
他定定地端详了一会儿那条裂缝，犹豫着从哪里下手。他希望这是一条友好的虫洞裂缝，尽管可能性不大，但是值得期待。  
他还在犹豫之时，裂缝罅隙里那道光又微弱地透露了出来，恍惚着印入他的视野内，小心翼翼地击打着他的心房。那一霎他的好奇终于战胜了忧虑。他缓慢地伸出了肢体末端，意图够触到那个不起眼的发光体。  
他先是轻轻地扫过那个生物——那个小东西这样看起来确实无害而安静，但是他仍不能确定这是否一种伪装的技巧。甚至直到最后，他紧紧握住那个实体的那一霎，才确认了自己真正地抓住了这个来自其他文明的物件。  
他有一瞬间懊悔起自己的鲁莽——所幸的是什么也没发生，那确实如他所愿只是一个微小而安全的虫洞。他不知道是该欣喜于宇宙重获安全，还是该遗憾于一切依旧波澜不惊。  
到这里，这个任务其实已经算是完成了一半。一个没有敌意的文明，一场阴差阳错的意外。他能确认这个了，但是面临的选择仍然是双选——掩盖痕迹毁灭虫洞，或者直接，——毁灭虫洞后连接的那个文明。  
只需要一个简单的降维打击。  
这不繁琐，并且符合逻辑。  
就是这个时候，那个被他握在掌心发着光的物体兀地震动了，这一下轻微而有规律的震动，让饶是见过诸多文明的宇宙巡逻员也小小地吃了一惊。  
于是他的注意力暂时从双选题上移了开来，迟疑着把视线往发光震动的小东西上面集中。这个物体没有生命，只是一直在接收从虫洞中发射的信号波，并发射回带有反馈性质的不同波长的信号波。  
——是他看不懂的文字。  
很有趣的文明。他的面部表情变化了一下，他想试着用光信号画出这个符号，于是巡逻员动了动另一只空闲的臂膀，在虚空中用它比划了一下那个符号——『D』。他先是从上往下斜斜地划了一竖，这个比较容易，就像他编号里『4』的一竖。然后是一个可爱圆润的弧，这也难不倒聪明的巡逻员，他在那个『丨』后面又画了一个半圆，有点像自己编号里『0』的一半，——这个文明利用了不同的线条组合创造了属于他们自己的文字符号。这很有趣，他想。  
他燃起了兴趣，再没顾虑那么多，直接试着用自己的电磁波去感受这个物件所带来的全部讯息，去试着学习和了解虫洞彼端的文明。  
这个过程对他而言并不复杂，在他们那里所有的知识也是这样进入他们的知识系统的，高效且简洁，免去了许许多多不必要的交互性。  
然而他很快意识到——这个过程并不复杂，那个世界的文明却很复杂。  
尽管确实如侦测结果显示他们那里大部分的人都与尖端科技无缘，尽管他们文明发展的程度确实不够高也不够顺利，但他不得不承认，事实上那是一个很有趣的文明，比如他们拥有的多彩绚丽的诗歌和文学，比如他们拥有的各不相同的文字与文化，比如他们拥有的丰富多姿的各式物种。这让他有些想念自己曾经在星球上度过的日子——那些在他肩负使命以后，就已经彻底放弃的那些日子。  
他已经习惯了『发展』这个词的冰冷，此时此刻再在眼前重现出另一幅悠闲温暖的光景，让他不由自主地开始怀念。  
鬼使神差的，他摁掉了报告窗口，撤回了先前申请消灭裂缝的武器请求。  
他暂时放弃了关掉虫洞的念头。  
看一看。  
就只是看一看呢？  
这没有触犯什么规定，他只是在甄别对方文明的具体等级而已。

那个物体的震动停了下来，暗下来的屏幕上显示着完整的『Dean』的字样。  
他并不会知道电话未被拨通的虫洞另一端，名叫『Dean Winchester』这个名字的男人恼怒地把手机摔在了床上，抱怨着另一边捡到了自家弟弟手机还死活不接电话的陌生人。

03.  
『0401*，回答呼叫，0401，我正在向你询问你的勘探进展，请即刻回答总部呼叫！』属于他们的语言在寂静无垠的宇宙里从飞船机载的扩音器里传出来，携带式的喷气配置把用来当作传声介质的稀有气体快速释放到真空的环境中，巨大的声响把还在神游于虫洞这端的他唤回了彼端。  
『已收到呼叫，已收到呼叫，调查一切顺利，……确认没有威胁。』他很快被属于自己的编号唤回了神智，警惕地环顾了四周，确认整个空间里暂时没有人观察到他的『可疑举动』。  
他没有过擅自行动的经历，这次只不过是因为他确实太、太、太、太好奇了。况且那确实只是一个没有威胁的低级文明，他没有说谎，——他只是没有按照常规销毁虫洞，而那只是整个步骤中不起眼的最后一步，他确信星际总部暂时不会把这当一回事。  
『很好。那么回到你自己的岗位轨道上去吧，0401，总部感谢你为宇宙文明安稳发展做出的贡献。』对面的声音恢复了冰冷而机械的语调，这句语气平平的感叹句因此而被硬生生抹去了感谢的意思，仿佛刚才那个愤怒于他走神的生物被顿时抽走了感情，刚刚所谓的『感谢』更像是例行公事。  
『发展』。他的脑海里浮现出了虫洞彼端那个星球的文明，他刚刚略览过的那些生物的文明史。他看见那些生物关于发展的做法和看法——更加温和也更可爱，这让他更为坚定和激动地握紧了那个被自己肢体末端包裹住的、来自那个星球的『意外礼物』。他小心翼翼地坐回驾驶舱，一丝不苟地按顺序按下操作按钮，平衡舱的舱门被他小心地关上了，然后他边脱着让他行动不便的防护服，边回应了总部的命令：『好的长官。』

交流结束了，他启动了加速推进器，那边也关掉了话筒和接收器。平衡舱内陷入了他熟悉的沉寂之中。但很快有他不熟悉的声响打破了这沉寂——那个小物件又一次发出了嗡嗡的震动声。  
这一次他适应能力极佳的巡逻员再没有被吓到。  
他摸索着这个小小的物体每一个凸起的按钮，觉得一场奇遇即将展开。虫洞的方向传来了很强的信号波，而他预感在今后未来的漫长时光里，他会成为宇宙中千千万万名巡逻员中最不无聊的一位——仅仅只因为他遇见了一个新的文明，这是只属于他和这个东西——『手机』——的一个秘密。

他看到了屏幕再一次黯淡之后新增的那些『文字信息』，但是他没有想好如何回复、以及用怎样的方式回复。他对那个星球的文明还不够熟悉——尽管如此，他还是情不自禁地再一次把自己的脑电波融入进了那个向他无意间发出了邀请函的文明，在自己脑海里擅自勾勒出那里的一切大致的摸样。  
宏观到他能看见那颗星球的形状和颜色；那上面的优势物种所创造的文明与岁月……，微观到日升月沉，草藉花眠，雪花六角分明；人类扬起的嘴角和交汇的眼神……  
而在这千万张面孔和文字闪现交错的画面之间，他准确地抓住了一点闪烁的信息，这一点信息比任何其他信息都出现的次数更多也更频繁，他往里钻研了一些，发现这部分信息是『手机』本身自带的，所以不需要他在信息海洋中挖掘，也总是漂浮在信息海洋的浅层上。  
这个时候，他终于试着打开那些信息的一部分——如果说刚才他曾窥探过那个文明的一角，那么现在他已经掌握足够多的知识了，他有自信近距离地与人类接触、交谈。尽管这是他以前从不曾做过的事，但试试也没什么不好，总比航行在无垠宇宙中重复再重复无意义的搜寻直至死亡，要有意义得多，更何况他总觉得这并没有违反总部对他们的要求——『发现文明，交流接触，保证发展』。  
这样想着，他已经看完了那些信息的一部分。这是由那个星球的其中一种优势语言所组成的文字信息，仅仅只是低端科技运用代码所传达的图形信号。代表了那些生物之间日常而广泛的交流，『人类』的文明发展方式之一。他试着把自己的部分思维置换成自己刚刚学习到的那种文化的模式，这有一点危险，好在对于他而言并不困难，现在，他能看懂这句文字信息了——『嘿，如果任何人捡到了这部手机，请回复这条短信好吗？』  
毫无疑问，捡到手机的人是他，他应该回复。没做多想的巡逻员并没有考虑到别的客观因素，选择了第一时间回复他所看到的这条『紧急信息』。这部『手机』大概某个人类的所有物，而不知道什么原因被一个虫洞传递了过来，失主此时此刻也许正为了他的耽搁而焦头烂额，然后他很快意识到，他并不知道怎么回复对方——别误会，不是技术层面的『不知道』，他的迷茫来自于文化层面——语法和单词，他在尝试学习一门外语，这对他而言可比操作『手机』困难多了，反复试验永远是最好的老师。他试着一遍遍写回复的信息，再把那些信息分成几部分与网路上的那些类似的回复信息作出对应，从结构和语法、人称时态，一点点进行修改……  
最后他一遍遍确认无误后，才在回复栏上小心地一点点拼写出了他觉得正确的句子：『你好，几天前我捡到了你的手机，很抱歉由于我花了一些时间学习你们的文明，所以耽搁了一些时间，我对此很抱歉——但它是必要的，如果作为失主的您现在收到了这条信息，请回复我，谢谢。』  
信息很快就显示『已送达』，他微微松了口气用自己被他们定义为『手』的器官仔细地擦拭着手机上的污渍，看来丢了手机的人并不怎么爱惜它，上面有许多细小的划痕和磕痕。他有点不安，像是个交了语言等级考核试卷的初学者，并忐忑地猜想判卷人会是个友好并有趣的人。  
我们都知道，某种意义上，他猜得没错。

*：【Castiel第一次出场在S4E01】  
04.  
在完整的故事展开之前，我们先来确认一点：Dean Winchester总是一个不幸的幸运鬼。

Dean原本在丢手机的第四天起，就不再期待捡到手机的人回短信，把手机还给他弟弟了，——对，这是他弟弟的手机，他只是经常拿来用而已。反正他们两兄弟经常在一起，他又没有习惯随身带着自己的手机，所以有时候就直接用兄弟的手机了。前几天，他带着那个手机去家旁边的酒吧玩，为了不被John打电话催他回家，干脆没带自己的电话，他的大脚怪弟弟Sam经常抱怨他为什么不干脆买两个手机，不过抱怨归抱怨，最后心软的Sam又总是会乖乖借给他手机。  
Sam对物理的强烈兴趣在他念中学的时候就展露了头角，暑假一溜烟就去找做勘探试验的高中朋友研讨问题，跑得没影没踪，手机干脆就留给了Dean，他自己买个了新的，彻底摆脱了Dean。——但是里面还有很多重要的信息，比如Sam和Jessica以前的聊天记录、还有好多人的号码什么的，那些残留下来的重要的信息都在那部手机里。所以Dean在发现自己不慎把它弄丢了以后，立刻就展开了地毯式的搜查。  
他前一晚为了跟朋友们狂欢而喝得烂醉，半夜风雨交加才被朋友扶了回来，对那一晚的事情根本毫无印象，所以现在他只好无奈地往那部手机上不停地发消息，意图让捡到的人能第一时间看到然后还回来。然而在十几条短信石沉大海和十几通电话无人接听的双重打击下，Dean也不得不接受也许他的电话再也无法回来了的事实。这挺让他难过的，Dean好好反省了大概得有个两星期，并且为如何对Sam提起这事儿伤透脑筋……也就是在他即将快要接受现实，开始要为给Sam的道歉信撰稿了的时候——他收到了一条来自那个号码的短信。  
他愣住了。  
不仅仅吃惊于对方真的还会回消息告知他，也因为对方回复的内容——『学习他们的文明』……？呃……，他想大概捡到了手机的是个外国人，比如一个外国游客？来堪萨斯州旅游观光？正好机缘巧合地捡到了他的手机？所以这是一个第一次接触英语的外国佬？为了回复他消息还煞费苦心地认真学习了英语？Dean被自己的联想唬得都有点感动了。  
同时也有点为难。  
所以他要怎么回复呢？  
询问对方是哪国人？然后呢……？试着自己也学习外语，就为了把这手机要回来？  
而且对方如果只是观光客现在大概已经走了，万一捡到手机人已经回国了，那就很尴尬了……最重要的是，他有点迟疑于用英语回复那个人。既然英语不是那个人的母语，那他岂不是还要麻烦别人用上翻译器？  
但是他有没有别的办法——，最后想不出更佳方案的Dean也只能用英语尽量客气、语气尽量书面化地回复了那个人：『十分感谢于您看见了我的消息，并用英语回复了它，——请问您是哪个国家的人？同时再次感谢您捡到了被我不慎弄丢的手机——并妥善保管了它。请问您现在离当初捡到它的地方有多远（提示您一下：我丢失时它大概在堪萨斯州北部一个酒吧旁），您方便送回吗？如果不方便的话，您方便把里面的一些我们必需的信息传递过来吗？』。短信消息过了好一会儿才显示『已送达』，Dean觉得完了，那个人大概已经坐上了火车或者身处于某个偏僻的犄角旮旯，收发短信都有点困难。反正之前他也接受了手机找不回来里面的东西被人翻了个遍了的事实（某种程度上来说这倒没错，见到它的人甚至把他们的文明都学习了一遍，别说Dean和Sam那点所谓的隐私了），现在反倒觉得不那么别扭了，管它隐私不隐私呢，把东西传回来了就行。  
说实话，Dean觉得对面的人可能是一位做事十分严谨的男人。对方每一个句子都是认认真真地按照那种书面出版的标准格式书写的，就连标点符号也一丝不苟，不仅如此，那人就连个表示友好轻松的表情文字都没有，让Dean这么个轻松惯了的人一时间感觉浑身都不自在——就像哈佛文学院的老教授在课上用手机教他写作似得，让他每一个毛孔都不自觉地战栗，莫名地紧张极了。

Dean来不及紧张太久，——他的手机很快响起了短信回复的提示音，对面的人回复了他。Dean心情微妙地立即打开了新邮件，果然，对方还是熟悉的老派口气和用词，内容倒是很友好，透出几分过于认真的可爱：『……真抱歉，事情有点复杂，说不太清楚。但总之我觉得大概我没有机会把手机还给您了，因为——（呃，Dean觉得那个人此时的停顿大概是在想办法进行解释），太远了，隔得太远了。这实在是令人遗憾，您需要什么信息，我一定尽力配合传给您。』  
好极了，果然没戏了。  
Dean耸了耸肩膀呼出了气。  
那好吧，对方态度上这么配合，倒也不算太差啦对吧？而且那个手机如果不是因为那些消息倒也没有那么重要，毕竟它早就过时了（彩信都不能发，有什么用处呢），还非常老旧。  
这么想着他坦然地回复了对方『没关系了，麻烦你还特地学了英语哈哈哈哈，手机放你那里吧，反正也没什么大用处了，把图片和里面的联系人打包发到我的邮箱中吧这里是我的邮箱『XXXXXX.@mail.com』，再次感谢你，朋友。BTW，您的英语进步可真是飞速！』他确实挺佩服对方的学习能力，丢手机到现在也就过去了几个星期，那个人居然就已经能用英语熟练地跟他交谈了，那么快就收到了回复短信真是让他一开始吃了一惊。

另一边在虫洞彼端的小小飞船上，驾驶着巡逻仓的巡逻员正在努力思索着『BTW』的意思，他想试着进入那个文明的信息库去寻找信息，奈何此时按照轨道行驶的他已经离那个虫洞太远，信号微弱到不再允许他进行高强度的无线波搜索了。  
于是他只能犹豫着回复了对方：『不，谢谢谬赞，捡到手机不过是巧合而已，也不用谢，东西会在我方便的时候第一时间传给您。不过大概我不在哪个『国家』……，如果你能接受的话，我想告诉你我不属于你们的文明体系。呃，如果你方便的话，我想问『BTW』的意思是什么？某种缩写吗？还是别的意思？』  
短信发是发出去了，回到这边来看收到短信了的Dean也不好受。可怜的Dean看到对方回复后，继发现手机丢了以来，再一次头大了——  
所以这个人是什么意思？什么叫『不属于你们的文明体系』？？所以这要怎么解释？？？Dean局促不已地从床上坐了起来，一字一句也小心地回复了那个人。『啊？『BTW』仅仅只是『by the way』的缩写。抱歉忘记了你是个“初学者”，我的失误，一时习惯了不好意思。——以及，什么叫不属于我们的文明体系？你不在任何一个国家？听起来有点酷啊我的朋友？你是“野人”吗？』  
这一次短信发送的并不顺利，一直显示着『发送中』的字样。  
Dean摊回了床上并怀疑对方那边有可能信号不太好，或者那部没有充电器的手机已经电量殆尽而自动关机了——毕竟他猜想对方身处于一个没有机会学习英语的环境，应该也不是特别的发达，大概那边没什么别的办法给一部老式手机充上电了吧。  
他觉得这可能就是这场机缘巧合的相遇的结局了，除了遗憾还没来得及回收手机里面的东西外，他也没有特别难过。反而是一种别的情绪更加用力清晰地在他胸腔里悦动升腾——  
Dean在床上躺了好一会儿才意识到自己之前的心跳过快了，背后被汗水稍微润得有些潮湿。  
他不禁嗤笑出了声，明明只是一场有趣的短暂经历而已。  
对面只不过是一位有趣而且可爱的国际友人，所以其实……手机丢了这件事倒也没有那么坏了？至少他觉得这场简短的交谈还挺有趣的。  
他觉得这么想被Sam知道了肯定会气得忍不住打自己一顿，但是他仍然觉得那个人很有趣，认真得有些可爱。  
与他之前交过的许多朋友、见过的许多人都不一样。  
这么一想他的遗憾似乎又更深了。早知道应该把充电器也一起留给那个人——，好吧很幼稚，他知道。  
可是这么一来，Dean又开始忐忑那个人万一根本就不会用充电器怎么办？  
他隐约有些期待之后的发展，私心里希望这件事还不会那么快结束，这样至少，他就还有机会与他这位新朋友多聊上那么几句。

Dean Winchester总是个幸运儿，这次也一样。

05.  
这次过了很久巡逻员才收到回复，他知道这不怪那个人，主要问题是只有一个信号发射端，他在轨道上如果行进距离与虫洞的位置相隔太远信号就会变得特别差，这让他只能在轨道上耐心地等待那个与虫洞接近距离的时刻再一次来临。  
相比于以往时光的漫长，这一次等待实在说不上有多『久』。但是他还是在看到手机有微弱信号的那一瞬间感到一丝愉悦，仿佛只这一眼就消磨了自己之前等待时的那份焦灼。  
『哦，这样——真是巧妙极了，我懂了，这像一个可爱的暗号，。BTW，我不是野人，同时很高兴你理解一位初学者的难处。』他踌躇了一下觉得刚刚那个人发过来的表情用在这里似乎挺恰当的，根据先前的学习，『:）』大概表达了友好乐观、积极向上的感情。  
他的心情抑制不住地雀跃，连他自己都没有意识到一个很小、但很真实的笑容此时正浮现在他面颊上。

他不知道他的这次回复给Dean造成了多大的困扰。  
Dean百思不得其解这个人究竟是何方神圣。他想直白地询问对方身份，又觉得太过失礼，但是如果不问他心中的好奇却又始终得不到答案，简直是煎熬。最终斟酌着，Dean还是决定先不直白地袒露出自己的兴趣，就悄悄地旁敲侧听一下，这总可以吧，友好地交友而已。  
『所以，你的意思是你有另一套的文明体系咯，太炫酷了，我大概认识了不得了的大人物啊我猜,LOL。很高兴与你成为朋友——我们能成为朋友的对吧，如果你不介意的话。我们可以相互交流不同的文明？我猜你一定在努力学习我们的语言不是吗？比如刚刚那个『LOL』，那是你刚发过的『哈哈』的意思。我很闲——所以我很乐意帮助你学习。我的新朋友，你好，我叫Dean，Dean Winchester.你可以叫我Dean。』  
消息很快显示『已送达』。Dean不安地合上手机盖，思索着是不是该出去转转，或者回图书馆借几本『本土文化』相关的书回来看看。

如果说刚刚被困扰的人是Dean，现在被困扰的人就是我们的另一位主角了。  
巡逻员的思维难得地卡壳了。手机短信回复上的光标安静地停在了『我叫：』后……，他一方面很高兴对方这么快就接纳了他，另一方面却开始发愁怎么才能不留痕迹地与对方自然地交个朋友——这对一个一直以编号作名字的外星人而言实在有点困难。  
不过好在现在信号足够好，他有足够的时间从人类的文明宝库中寻找到一个合适的名字。  
事实上不仅仅是名字——『交朋友』在他的漫长生命历程中都是头一遭。  
他的朋友都是他的手足、他的兄弟，都是规定好的相遇相知。他从来没有接触过本星球以外的『别人』，更妄提与别的生物成为朋友，他对人类的认识仅限于一些书面的知识——还是他刚刚才习得的，全都不过是纸上谈兵。  
他曾以为自己掌握了那么多的知识应该会信心满满——事实是他错了。他并不自信，也充满了迷茫，尤其是当他面对Dean，与Dean交谈的时候，他总是担心他看不懂对方的话，或者对方看不懂他的话。——明明他们所使用的都是常规语言，可他就是时常弄不明白对方想要传达的意思。  
他先试着搜寻『Dean Winchester』，最先出来的是一部小说『Supernatural』……？他感觉挺有意思的，但是可惜的是他现在缺少时间和精力去仔细翻阅，在旁边搜索显示的与『Dean Winchester』相关最多的，是一个叫『Castiel』的名字。他来不及回味，第一反应觉得还算好听，就好像这个名字在人世间流传了这么久，只是专门为他有朝一日能用到而准备的。他试着低声念叨了几遍自己的这个新名字，『Ca—s—ti—el』？这样吗？还是应该用别的语调？他不太清楚，他渴望有朝一日能弄明白这个问题，但首先——他要先给Dean回复。  
『——Castiel，我的名字。你好，Dean，很高兴能与你做朋友。我确实——还不太懂你们的文化交流方式，所以确实大概要麻烦你做我的老师了。』  
Dean很快就回复他了：『Castiel？wow，这个名字是你自己起的英文名？不得不说，挺拗口的，但是很可爱。我能叫你Cass吗？如果你不介意的话，一个不那么拗口的昵称』Dean其实不是个多喜欢用表情符号的高中生——那一点也不酷，看起来也很傻，不过这个时候他居然用得无比顺手，他猜这是他这位特殊朋友的特殊魔力。  
他的新朋友严肃正经，令他一度以为那个人会起类似于『Jack』、『David』这样名字，不过显然对方在起名字上也格外郑重，郑重到起了一个他从来没听过的名字。这让Dean忍不住想逗逗他，他打赌Castiel不知道昵称可以缩写或者扩写。

06.  
Castiel确实不知道。  
他看着那四个字母组成的『单词』，感觉有点懵。所以『Cass』是一个表示亲昵的昵称什么的吗？类似于Dean也会有的昵称，『Deanno』或者『Deanny』之类的？  
旋即『亲昵』这个陌生的词，像是一个魔咒一样击中了他，让他感到了一阵眩晕。他没有被人亲切地接近过，也没有对别人主动表示过亲昵的意思——Dean确实是一个特殊的朋友。  
『Castiel』。  
他再一次对自己重复了一遍这个他赋予给自己的新名字，心里慢慢涌起了一股奇怪的感觉，他自己其实也说不太明白。  
他曾经无数次为了0401这个编号而自豪——这代表着他是第一批诞生的战士，为自己星球的发展而战的战士。他们星球上的后人将会永远赞颂他们的功绩，感激他们无私的付出。  
而现在，他仅只是为了一个取自低等文明的文化的奇怪名字——『Castiel』——而内心振动，这真是......毫无理由。  
『Castiel.』  
『Cassie.』  
『Cass.』  
他在内心不断地重复着、试验着，但是只是让那股震动变得更强烈更清晰了——他有点后怕，但又莫名地很兴奋。  
就好像他已经跨过万千星系，对着虫洞彼端的Dean第一次主动伸出了手，然后Dean也伸出手回握住了他——

Dean是不同的。  
Dean是他万千兄弟、亲朋好友中的一个。可同时，Dean又是不同的。  
没有哪一个人能像Dean一样让他感觉自己确实是真实存在的。  
就好像一个吃了好长时间没有味道的星际干粮的生物，有一天终于在无垠的旷野上拾到了不小心被人遗落的宝石矿糖。  
有很多Castiel从来没有体验过的感觉，正在从他从未觉得温暖的地方涌出来——两个『从未』，他有点恍惚，这种止都止不住的感觉让他觉得自己像是离开了小小的巡逻仓，已经飞到了失去重力控制的外太空，在万有引力的变化中做一个无忧无虑的生命。  
他试着说服自己『Castiel』和『0401』一样，都不过是一个简单地称呼而已，没有什么不同之处——但他意识到自己不能。  
当Dean笑着对他回复说『Cass』的时候，他就知道这不一样。就只是短短一个词，但他始终无法说服自己以平常心去对待这个称呼。——因为Dean握住了他犹疑着伸出的手。  
这很陌生，也很温暖。  
像被夏日的雨包围。  
而自他出生以来，这种温暖而潮湿的体贴感只存在于想象之中。

他觉得自己被点燃了。  
曾经『生存』和『发展』都是褒义词。  
然而很久以后，在这颗冰冷星球的今天。  
过于在乎『生存』和『发展』，让所有活在这颗星球上的生物都只剩下了麻木的『活着』——这一种感觉。  
人们为了维持自己的熵处于一个趋于稳定的值以保持更好地『生存』，所以一直阻止着焓减、阻止着自己的一切状态趋于混乱。  
阻止一切紊乱，同时也意味着阻止了一切情感输出。  
阻止一切不可预测，同时也意味着阻止了一切改变。

可惜结局总是无可挽回的灭亡。没有人能阻止熵增，每个生物都不是单纯特殊的化学反应。他们把自己寿命延长接近于无限，但那毫无意义，因为生命漫长他们却不知道要享受什么。而就在这一个瞬间、就在Castiel感觉自己被点燃了的这一个瞬间——他觉得自己是在享受这一切的。  
享受来自Dean的善意的问候、友好的交谈，享受所谓的相互作用的交际快感。  
在他眼前既定的轨道消失了，那些为星际巡逻员一出生就指定的计划都乱套了。  
『你在哪里？』Castiel不自觉在脸上挂起了那个『微笑』的表情，一个字母一个单词地拼写着给那个人的简讯。  
『什么——？我住在堪萨斯州啊，我说过这个的，Cass，你记性真差。』  
『不，不是，我是问你们的星球的位置。』他把这句话手快地发了出去，随即意识到自己的这种做法虽然是无意识的，但以他们星球的文明教育而言，就已经是在试探着让对方暴露他们的文明坐标了。  
这是不应该的，没有哪一个文明会主动对别的文明暴露他们自己的位置。他让Dean难做了，他很快意识到这点并试图补救，他接着编辑道『不……算了，请当我没有这么问过你好吗，我的朋——』他飞速跃动的指尖被手机的震动打断了——

『嗡——』  
对方回短信的速度很快，显然比学习能力良好的Castiel还快了不少，Castiel猜这要得益于Dean是个网瘾少年（这其实有点冤枉了Dean，在遇见Castiel之前，他基本不怎么用这破玩意儿『打字』，拿来看看视频是Dean的手机的最常用用途）。  
总之现在Castiel还没来得及发出道歉短信，对方的回信就已经到了。那个人只回了一句话——『嘿，伙计，你怎么了？太入戏了？学习文明可得记住我们身在何处啊，我说——！这里是银河系啊？！太阳！太阳啊！地球！地球啊！——你有时候真得挺逗的哈哈，我可不相信真有哪个外星高级文明不知道地球！』

Castiel一时间不知道回复什么好了。  
这真是……太坦率了。比他见过的任何一个高等文明都要坦率。  
他忍不住第千百次地在脑海中想象、描绘，银河系中那颗叫做『地球』的星星的样子。  
他猜想Dean大概天体物理没太学好，因为准确来说他提到了的『太阳』，在描述行星位置时那应该被称作『太阳系』，这样比较直观。  
但这没关系，他觉得很轻松，他幻想了一下Dean的文明大约所属的坐标群。『太阳系』离他们确实很遥远，遥远到他的文明权衡利弊之下放弃了远征收服那里。  
那儿离他很远，洪荒宇宙彼端，猎户旋臂末端。*  
他们相隔若干星系，文明程度本大约跨越了一个又一个等级。

Castiel忍不住抬头再一次望向了茫茫然的宇宙，这是他在整个浩瀚的宇宙中所见过的最熟悉的景致。  
宇宙很大。这是他对于整个宇宙概念学里的第一课学到的知识。  
宇宙的大是不可估量的，何况宇宙之外还有宇宙。  
一百四十多亿年的文明里他们无法成为全知全能的掌管者——就像Dean那个文化体系里的『上帝』一样，都是虚无的，都是注定无法永恒存在的。  
而在这千万际遇的可能之中、在宇宙尚可被观测的范围内，他遇见了他，一种文明遇见了另一种文明。这着实是一件很有缘分、充满了趣味性的事。  
这么一想他与Dean，又其实只略比咫尺遥远。

【*：改自歌曲《我在宇宙漂泊三百万年》】

07.  
Dean很喜欢称呼他新的小伙伴为『Cass』。这种感觉就好像他又有了一个很亲近的人。  
就比如他喜欢称呼Sam为『Sammy』。他觉得叫Castiel为『Cass』，显得更亲近一些。  
——而上一次他主动地想与另一个陌生人变得『更亲近一些』，应该差不多是在他初中的时候。  
在那之后，在Mary——他和Sam的母亲——出事以后，他就在频繁的转学和搬家中放弃与别人建立更深一步的关系了。  
他回想自己曾经与一些女孩建立的所谓『关系』，那些女孩里甚至没有一个人，让他产生过与她们更加亲近的念头。  
为什么就偏偏是Cass？这不符合常理，而且毫无原因。某个深夜Dean一个人躺在床上的时候，难得地没有直接入睡，而是试着思考了一下这个问题，试图找出一个合理的答案。最后他觉得，大概是因为他跟Cass产生关联的契机本来就是不现实的，所以某种程度上而言，这是一种『只爱陌生人』的危险倾向。  
他们其实没什么共同语言。Dean发的所有消息里带有他的槽点的部分，Castiel都能成功地完美避开。——但偏偏，他爱死了一边嘲笑Castiel，一边给他讲解的乐趣。  
Castiel一开始还对他的嘲讽有点小不满，到后来就似乎已经麻木了。总是一副无可奈何（Dean甚至能够想象Castiel扁着嘴有点委屈）的样子，然后说你们人类果然很奇怪之类的云云。  
Dean对这点始终抱着不相信的念头，他坚信Castiel要么就是外星文化狂热者、要么就是幻想家、或者要么就是Castiel的表达不到位，——总之他并不相信在他询问Castiel是在哪里捡到那部手机后，对方给出的说辞（关于虫洞链接什么的那一套，他看了都头大）。他更觉得Castiel是一个优秀的科幻写手，比起他说的那些，Dean更相信是有人在酒吧偷了他的手机然后卖给了Castiel。不过可能Castiel觉得买了一部那么过时的手机有点太糗了——尽管当时Cass可能是为了紧急寻呼在那里的朋友，不得不急着要用一个本地号码而买下了他的手机——所以故意顺了他的话头，说是捡来的，他一点不怪Cass……  
扯得太远了，Dean努力把自己的思绪回到一开始的问题上：Castiel是一个例外，或许。  
如果说他真的是一个有着『只爱陌生人』倾向的怪人，那与他曾经有过的『交往』经历不同的是，他感觉这次的感觉来得比其他他曾经历过的那些情感都要强烈、持久——但这太荒谬了，他甚至没有见过Castiel。  
然而跟Cass在一起的感觉总是很舒适的、很放松的。就好像他说什么对方都会兴致勃勃地进行回复，而且Cass，噢——，而且Cass的思维方式总是出奇得可爱。  
比如，他说他丢手机的那个酒吧里，他约到的那个妹子第一次跟他约会的时候，吃掉了一整个蓝莓派。而Castiel对此的回答既不是问他妹子怎么样、也不是问他约会成不成功（糟心极了，Dean那个派是点给自己的，他就上了个洗手间——那个姑娘就把他的派吃了，他心情差到直接跟女孩说了抱歉，彼此不合适），而是问他：『哦，是吗？一整个蓝莓派有多大？』  
完美，Castiel真是太完美了。Dean觉得他重点抓得出奇的有趣，并因此给他传了一张蓝莓派的图片（他完全忘记了对方的手机是不能接收彩信的）还比划了一下，Castiel理解了以后说看上去味道很不错，并表示想尝一尝——Dean立刻就回复他了，甚至都没过脑子：『没问题，有机会再来玩的话我很乐意请你尝尝，保证好吃得你会想连我那份一起吃掉！』，发出去以后他才意识到Castiel在他心里已经比那个之前约到的妹子重要多了，他觉得如果Castiel真的来了的话、真的爱上蓝莓派了的话，他大概也真的不会介意Cass吃掉他的那一份。  
再比如，Dean抱怨他的高中假期作业太过艰涩。Castiel既不会无用地跟他一起抱怨、也不会仅仅只是给他精神上的鼓励，而是直截了当地让他把题目发过去给他。那些看似很难的题目Castiel总是能用各种或强硬、或灵活的方法解出来，Dean有时候看到Castiel手打回来的过程，只能激动到一遍遍地回复他：『AWSOME!』，Castiel就会细致地再询问他哪里没搞懂——Dean就总是不得不承认，他其实总也哪里都没看懂……  
他自认不是一个多么热爱学习的学生，但是Castiel就是有这种力量，做一件事的时候认真地让你觉得——无法不跟他一起认真，也不忍心辜负他的认真。所以令他没想到的与Cass总这样交流的『副产物』竟然会是提高了他的成绩，这让Dean真是某种意义上的哭笑不得。Castiel对他的进步表示了祝贺，并一本正经地说很高兴能与他共同进步，——Dean觉得Castiel在说这些的时候，他心里认定的给Castiel的可爱指数肯定又突突突地在往上蹿了……  
还比如，Dean有时候与Castiel交流一些别的、更具有性别意义的话题——例如那次他突发奇想给Castiel发的：『嘿，老兄，说实话告诉我，你看过的那些东西的对吗——就是那些火辣的、诱人的那些videos？有时候我真的觉得你像是个保守的小顽固，但我知道你不是，正好相反，你总是乐于接受新文化，这点真是令人难以置信，LOL』。一开始涉及这个话题的时候Dean难得地有点尴尬和莫名的兴奋，就好像要搞清楚的是什么难以言说的大事一样，不过可惜的是——Castiel明显没弄明他想问什么，当即歉意而直白地表达了他自己既没看懂、也真的没看过他说的那些『火辣的视频』的事实。  
对于这个回答Dean有点意料之外，又觉得很情理之中。他在『给同性好友推荐视频』和『缄默不语』两个无奖选项中犹豫了许久，最后原因不明地选择了回复：『这没什么，就当我没说过这句话——你看怎么样,uha？』。这大概算是另一种程度的缄默不语。  
他莫名有种直觉，关于这个问题，如果他就这么浅显地对人进行科普或者强行灌输，将来的他并不会满意。Dean一向不是一位严谨的文化学者，但是对于自己都认识得还不够深入的『内涵文化』，他也不敢轻易乱给Castiel胡说。成就感与责任心，Dean一直秉持和坚守着它们……  
所有的这一切，都不可避免地让Dean更加投入于与Castiel的交谈中。  
他们谈话的方向也逐渐多元起来，除了学校和日常，也自然而然地囊括了很多更深层次的思想和观点交流。

08.  
Castiel觉得人类的脑回路真是神奇。  
这体现在很多方面，他不知道Dean对这些他们这段关系持什么样的态度，但他相信他与Dean正在越来越深的了解彼此——总之他是越来越深入地在了解Dean。  
也更深地了解到Dean是多么特别的存在。  
比如他知道Dean喜欢派，尤其蓝莓的。他自己可能都没意识到，他对Castiel提到过多少次『派』。比如早餐时他起晚了，又没能挤出时间吃个派；今天学校的派做得多么差劲，口味多么奇怪；他的弟弟Sam回家时路过某家餐馆，给他带的新口味的派；还有约会时他一定要点的派……说到最后他都好奇了，这到底是怎样一种神奇的食物，能够让Dean这么在意。  
比如他知道Dean不喜欢进行无趣的课业学习，但是一旦自己参与、帮助他，他又一定会坚持到底。看出Dean本身对学习没什么兴趣是因为Dean给他发过来的有些问题，Castiel真的觉得，只要Dean愿意自己主动想想、动动脑子，不用多么费劲的解释就可以得出答案，但是Dean明显不太乐意把心思花在这上面。不过如果他给出对方过程和思路，Dean又能很快地自己沿着这个思路得出结果。  
比如他知道Dean有些方面是既希望他了解，又不愿意让他真的这么快就接触。最常见的是他的家庭——对，家庭。这个词设计的东西都比较隐私，他想。他曾问过他的弟弟Sam的情况，但是Dean含糊地避过去了，父母的问题上也是，甚至还有Dean的Bobby叔叔……他知道自己知道的部分已经足够多了，但是有时候说着说着，一些问题就会涉及到更深入的关乎Dean的家庭，但Dean就会避而不谈。或者是转移话题（Dean实在不是转移话题的好手，连Castiel都能看出Dean在逃避问题）。不那么常见的，还有Dean之前有那么一次，对他提过的那些他非要模模糊糊描述的视频。但是鉴于后来Dean让他当做这是没发生过，所以他也没有深究。Castiel在很长的一段时间内，都相信自己有一天能够通过Dean的亲自指导来了解这方面的内容， ——就像了解派一样。他相信Dean不会食言，也期待所有一切他已知或未知的，有关于Dean的部分。  
Dean有时候会突然好奇他住在哪里，并且认为他都告诉了自己他的家在哪，所以——礼尚往来嘛。Castiel就会觉得有点……他也说不上来，类似于两种情绪的冲突，像是『哭笑不得』这种词汇描述的那样。他已经最大限度地对Dean透露过他不属于Dean的星球（星球的具体位置被严令禁止不可公布，以防更高级的文明入侵）。不过，不知道是改庆幸于Dean对这个回答的完全不重视，还是该难过与Dean对这个回答的完全不信任，总之，Dean大概就是认定了Castiel是没能理解好他的意思，或者调侃他太过入戏什么的。他都不太懂Dean的调侃，这有时候挺尴尬的。他得想半天，然后Dean看到他好久不回复，就会意识到自己又提到了Castiel看不懂的梗——再匆匆忙忙解释。  
他后来认真严肃地又试着回复对方：『算了…关于这个——我想你可能确实不太能理解。从我们的等级来说，你们属于『低级文明』。虽然这么说很冒犯，但我认为你接受不了这个事实有其一定的合理性，因为这个事实的合理性你还无法理解。所以Dean，你没必要勉强接受这个。我们或许可以尊重彼此，保留这个方面的意见。』  
Dean关于这条的回复，应该是所有Castiel在跟Dean谈及这个问题里，态度最正面的一次：『哈！老兄你真的太入戏了，平时看不出来你有这么深的编剧天赋。好吧，那既然这样，我作为演员之一是不是要对个台词什么的，像这样？：  
也许你说的没错，我们的文明等级不够越高、发展历程也磕磕绊绊——但那对我们、即创造它的生物本身而言，也许并不一定是坏事呀Cass。嘿，你想想，我们享受着不紧凑的生活；享受着头顶的星空；享受着文学的熏陶；享受着探索一切的乐趣……并由此享受着被我们感知到的粗浅一切。就单单让让我来说，你懂的，我简直爱死——牛肉双层芝士汉堡和酒吧里的辣妹了。所以你瞧，也许你那个国度的科技水平更高更强，你们一路顺风的发展也许够效率。但这并不是针对所有人而言普适的完美，磕磕绊绊也许很慢但是坚实，我学过一个词叫什么——对，螺旋式上升，你一定也听说过（或许没有听说过？啊总而言之，你意会一下就行）——所以尽管你们选择避开错误，导致我们发展的方式不尽相同。但是结果是相同的，我们最后也能达到跟你们一样的文明高度，我们只是需要时间，用不同的方式而已，对我这样一个小人物而言这不是很重要的。  
这样可以吗？我觉得我尽力对上你的剧本了，我的外星球男孩。』  
『我觉得这很好。我想你的理解部分是合理准确的。以及，谢谢你给我的新绰号，我记下来了。』Castiel没有再在这个问题上面跟Dean争执不下，而是试着点到为止——一个人类交流间的小技巧。  
他明知高级文明、强大武力，终有一日会不断扩张，吞噬、击败那些低等文明。  
但他也确凿无比，就算是整个宇宙中至高的文明，在他看来也没有资格消灭Dean。  
Dean在他脑海中已经太过立体：Dean教会了他所谓的人类的喜怒哀乐；Dean让他相信除了『发展』之外仍有一些更重要的东西——比如『派』（这是认真的），比如『爱』；Dean让他接受了所谓的低等逻辑……  
Castiel没有接着想下去。  
因为Dean的新消息到了。

09.  
Dean抱怨他们又要搬家了，这次要彻底离开堪萨斯州，他对Castiel说期待下一个地方能像像堪萨斯州一样，有很多好多吃的特产，希望南达科他州的双层芝士汉堡里的面包片能够像堪萨斯一样美妙绝伦，希望城市烧烤能像堪萨斯州一样热闹……  
Castiel于是忍不住回复他：『当然，都会有的。』  
Dean总是在搬家，他们的父亲John在Mary死后不太管教他们，两个孩子就随着John不停变换工作而辗转于各个城市。直到没有孩子的他们父亲的老朋友——Bobby提出要收养他们。  
现在他们终于决定要搬到Bobby那里去定居了。  
Dean除了担心新住所的美食问题，并没有过多地在意自己的学业或者环境。   
Castiel知道的关于Bobby Singer的所有信息都来自于Dean，Dean不愿意说太多关于他自己家里的事情，不过鉴于在正式搬过去之前，Uncle Bobby顶多也只能算是幼时与Dean关系不错的一位陌生叔叔，这样的关系还说不上有多深刻，所以Dean事实上可以对Castiel诉说的部分，基本也就是Dean所能想到的关于Bobby的一切了。  
Castiel仅仅知道Bobby是一位意外失去了妻子，不幸但善良的器械修理工。Dean自己对『要搬过去与不太熟悉的人住』这件事不太介意，相反，比较之下反而是Castiel更在乎Bobby会对新到他家的两个小鬼作何打算。  
Dean因为收拾行李和通告Sam而跟Castiel暂别。Castiel表示知道了后把被他用得更旧了些的手机，放在了不大的平衡舱里的一个小搁板上。  
他不禁开始思索Bobby会不会冷落了活泼好动的Dean，会不会缺乏经验照顾两个都在青春期的孩子，会不会对他们缺乏管教，——哦对了，还有他能不能处理好Dean和Sam的上学问题。  
这个问题很快在第二天得到了解答。  
Dean在第二天给Castiel极端激动地描述了自己无意间撞到的一幕：『我靠我都不知道Bobby叔叔这么多年不见改变了取向——哦，我真怀念Karen阿姨*的红莓派，可惜她在我很小的时候就不幸病逝了。Karen阿姨总是很和蔼，我跟你说Cass，Karen阿姨看起来比我们学校那个整天坏笑着的学校校长真的不知道强到哪里去了，我真的不知道为啥Bobby叔叔会在校长室跟他——，啊这简直突破我的心理预期了。这可是Bobby啊！我的天哪，我不是说他是gay就不可以，就只是——，啊呀这太别扭了，总之我就是不喜欢那个奇怪的校长。你再听听他的名字，Crowley！Cr-ow-ley？！这么奇怪的名字！快赶上你的名字了！当然你的名字很好听，我的意思是——，他的名字真的很怪，非常，非常不好听。他看起来也不会做派，看起来完全就是一个平时虐待孩子的那种典范人物，救命，我讨厌那个Crowley，而我喜欢的Bobby叔叔跟他嘴对着嘴，抱歉，我要重复一下，嘴对着嘴！那个Crowley看起来实在太不可爱了，一副很嫌弃小屁孩的样子——』。Dean很少发这么长一大段，这基本意味着他快炸了。Castiel看着他难得认真地发来的这么长一段话，觉得他在说的大致意思就是他的Bobby叔叔，在校长室，亲了校长，然后不巧被Dean看见了，更不巧的是，跟Bobby接吻的那个男人，大概还是个被Dean极度讨厌了的人。  
于是他有点摸不清状况地试着转移话题：『等等，我想我可能还需要你再解释一下gay是什么意思？一个专有名词？Crowley确实是个怪名字，不过也许他对你的Bobby叔叔不错呢？好吧我没什么发言权，不过不要妄下断论嘛Dean。』  
Dean似乎这才意识到他还需要解释更多：『啊——我的疏忽，gay就是……一种感情倾向吧。具体类似于相同性别的人相爱。倒不是说这多不常见或者我多无法接受——我的意思是，偏偏是Bobby？偏偏是Crowley？我的神啊，比之这个，我更能接受Bobby和他的那个叫Rufus的工友……不不不，当我没说，这我更不能接受了。我的意思就是，就是——就是说，Rufus看起来人那么好，可惜跟Bobby叔叔只是好得不能再好的朋友。所以Crowley哪里吸引Bobby了？我完全想不到啊——我甚至被Crowley刺激得都为Rufus感到遗憾了。』他已经开始语无伦次了，Castiel收到这条短信好没来得及想好怎么回（信息量有点太大了），没过多久很快他又收到了下一条：『你敢想象吗？Crowley跟Bobby，操的——耶稣啊，这还不如牛排汉堡配东方的茶叶？』  
Castiel迟疑了一下，最后憋出了一句『Umm…其实牛排汉堡配东方茶叶也不一定就难吃啊，它只是——有点怪。』Dean似乎像是在斟酌他说的这句话，良久他才收到回信：『你说得对，Cass，我知道你是对的。我会学着接受的（:(这挺难的我得说），以及，我原本以为你会反感这种行为的——你知道，大部分人，大部分像你这样保守又有点小考究的人——无意冒犯，这样并没什么不好，我只想说，大部分我接触到的这样的人，都并不能像你这样真正的睿智。我很高兴你是一位能够抛开偏见的朋友。我就知道你是与众不同的！』Dean明明没有多说其他的，但是仿佛这样这就足够了。  
『与众不同』。Castiel再一次诚心实意地对着手机露出了没什么意义的笑意，Dean是全然看不见他的，但是他就是控制不住自己对对方全心全意地投入感情。  
他想用最美好的字句告诉那个人，浩渺广宇里他也是对于他而言唯一『与众不同』的人。  
似乎他置身于树木茂密的森林中，每棵树都那么美丽、迷人，也许他永远不可能遥望外面，去看到全局，因为他只是这片森林中的一颗尘埃。但是有一天，他被风扬起，电光火石地一个照面之间，爱上了匍匐在一片树叶上的他。  
Castiel仔仔细细地研究过『爱』，及这个词在人类文学中占据很大一部分主题的原因。  
他明白对于不同的人而言，这种感觉是不同的，是具象的，是重要而特殊的。  
而Dean，Dean对他而言是不同的，是具体的，是特殊的。  
他看过史籍里无数人类各种形式的一生，但是仍旧只有Dean对于他来说是万众里的唯一。  
他爱Dean。而这也许对于Dean而言并不很重要。所以最后他没有那么说，他只是说：『谢谢。我想我还需要更多的学习。』  
哪怕对Dean来说就算自己是特殊的，也很可能仅仅只是因为他是Dean接触过的唯一一个外星人。  
Dean在意的、感兴趣的，可能事实上是自己的整个群体，尽管Dean从来否认他是外星人的事实。  
他深深地明白这种差异和它会带来的不同，但是他已经避无可避了。  
Castiel或许为人类的人性所着迷，但是他能欣赏珍惜的，只是Dean一个人——  
他爱他是无关于性别，无关于人种，无关于其他一切的。  
深爱一个人的文化，因为他的立体而无法自拔，就只是这么简单而已。

*：【Karen：Bobby死了的那一位妻子】

 

10.  
Dean晚上的时候回复给Castiel说他主动邀请Crowley来家里做客了，Crowley叫他『松鼠』，还管他弟弟叫『麋鹿』，真是难听死了。Castiel没觉得这个昵称哪里难听，——昵称不是表示友好吗？他努力试着理解了下，最后没想太明白就放弃了，转而问Dean为什么Crowley为什么那么叫，因为他们哪里长得像这两种可爱的小动物吗。  
Dean立刻气急败坏地回复说不敢相信Castiel居然觉得这个昵称可爱！Castiel犹豫了一会儿说如果Crowley想指的是人类地球上的、他见过的，那种松鼠或者是他见过的那种麋鹿，那么他不觉得那两种动物哪里不可爱，他们看上去很友善、很无害。  
Dean说你这个回答真是太不可爱了，就没再说别的。Castiel猜他可能去应付Crowley了。等他的巡逻飞船绕过了远离虫洞的那部分范围，他才收到不知道什么时候Dean又发过来的两条消息——一条是『所以你居然真的觉得可爱？我的天啊……好吧，我开始觉得自己会勉强接受这个奇奇怪怪的称呼的……不过说实话，『松鼠』？这个昵称太不男子汉了！我要保留意见！』Castiel这才反应过来——原来是因为这个称呼看起来『太可爱』了？他就知道自己还有很多要学习的。另一条是说Crowley被他们留下过夜了。虽然他是很不喜欢Crowley，但是他觉得他确定了Bobby是爱着Crowley的。这很奇怪，他也说不明白，但是总之他就是确定得不能再确定了。  
这两条短信都是快一个小时前的了，Castiel刚想回短信——就收到了一条新信息：  
『虽然有点唐突，但是，呃——你方便接电话吗？』

Dean把短信刚发出去就后悔了，什么玩意儿？  
啊？！什么乱七八糟的邀请？看起来一点诚意都没有！他甚至不知道Castiel会不会说英语……God……  
他真的不知道自己是抱着什么念头鬼使神差就把短信发了出去——天知道前一秒他甚至还在左右手互相石头剪刀布，告诉自己左手赢了就发短信问问，右手赢了就以后再说……然后他也不知道，他也不知道怎么回事，他罪恶的右手手指就自己把反复编辑的那条短信发了出去。  
不不不，这完全不对。他应该先问问那个人在做什么，然后问问他英语学得怎么样了，最后再说也许我们可以试着语音交流一下？……不，这样也不对，他就不应该这么直白地询问Castiel，他应该等哪一天情势紧急到必须跟Castiel打电话了再打，他浪费了一个多棒的机会啊——噢，Dean你个蠢蛋，这糟糕透了。为什么对Dean·把妹高手·Winchester而言跟自己的朋友打个电话会比约个漂亮女孩还难？没听说过跟朋友打电话还有次数限制的，又傻又无聊，真操蛋，他就只是——  
他着急得想『补救』一下，挽回自己那颗快蹦出嗓子眼的心。但是他什么都没来得及发给Cass，Castiel就回复了，他轻描淡写地回复给Dean：『好啊，只要你不介意我不太会说英语。』哦，谢天谢地，怎么说来着，Cass简直是小——天——使！他激动地呼吸都抖了三抖，颤抖的手指在『呼叫』按钮上几乎就要按下去了。  
然而只是『几乎』。

Dean在以后都还记得，那一天直到深夜降临，引得他燃起了打电话冲动的隔壁两个人的声响都静下去了（Dean咬牙切齿地发誓Bobby和Crowley会倒霉运的！他们就不能收敛一点？）——他也没有拨出那通电话。  
他窝在自己不大的床上什么也没有想，又或许什么都想了。他没管那么多，最后射精的那一霎，他唯一的念头是下次再也不请Crowley到他家里来了——然后他看见了Castiel的『晚安，愿你好梦』。  
他没有回复这一条。  
事实上他想说：是的，他确信如果今晚他能做梦，梦里一定充满了Castiel——他幻想出来的每一个他的样子。然后他越想越深入，更晚一些的时候起来草草收拾了一下自己，终于沉沉睡了过去。

Castiel以为Dean会打过来，但是他毕竟没有。  
他有点想打过去，但这显得有点太急切、也太奇怪了，毕竟他的英语说得并不好，所以他终究迟疑着没有给Dean回电。  
更晚一些的时候，他确定Dean不会再打过来了。于是他说了晚安，关掉了手机。用两手之间的电磁感应，不知道第多少次给老旧的手机充起了电。  
Dean没有问过他是怎么给手机充电的，而Castiel也没有主动提起。  
像一个童话，不需要问明缘由，只需要深爱故事。

11.  
第二天的时候Dean抱歉地跟Castiel解释说昨天睡着了，再有机会一定打电话。  
Castiel很体贴地也没有再多问，既掩饰了昨晚自己莫名其妙的失望，也带过了自己被未来那通还没谱的电话带来的兴奋。

——不过第一个看到Castiel回复的人并不是Dean。  
准确来说，Dean错过了第一时间看到这条消息。  
今天对Dean而言着实是不太顺利的一天。Dean先是起晚了（都怪昨天那两个人鼓捣到深夜），然后Crowley在早餐的时候嘲笑了Dean的个子不如Sam高（Dean最烦别人提这个，他多次强调Sam的奇葩身高绝对是变异得来的结果），接着他在赶公交的时候差点迟到（Crowley不能带着他的学生一起开车上学，不然谁知道那些高中生们会嘴碎得议论些什么），由于睡眠不足整个人都昏昏沉沉的Dean，最后在第一节课上课前才发现今天自己没有带手机——晴天霹雳！他几乎是立刻就吓醒了，巴不得钻个洞回家去拿手机，可惜不行，他还得乖乖上课。  
被Dean早上起床发过消息后就随手放在了餐厅桌上的手机，在主人离开后不久就到了Sam的手里，他只是比Dean的上学时间晚了那么一点点，所以不那么赶。  
Sam其实没想偷看里面的内容，只是正好就在他正打算把Dean的手机放回Dean房间的那一刻，Castiel的短信到了。Sam在瞄到备注的那一瞬间改变了把手机放回去的主意。——『Angel』？他还以为以他哥把妹的手段，这种看起来纯情得能够让人脸红的备注早就被他淘汰了。更重要的是——他老早就注意到自家哥哥最近简直像手机中毒一样机不离手的怪异行径了，现在他更好奇了。所以，他哥难道是终于打破了约炮规律，打算发展一段正经的网恋了？虽然他觉得网恋都挺不正经的，但是他哥难得坚持了，大概得有，嗯……将近一年那么久！天呐，快一年了！  
这让Sam燃起了极大的好奇心，罪恶的手指不自觉划开了Dean手机屏幕的解锁——Dean仍然没有要给手机设个密码的意识，Sam有点庆幸这个。他心虚极了，但是最后对自己辩解说：没什么，Sam，Dean是你的哥哥，你只是关心一下最有可能成为你大嫂的那个人现在跟你哥相处到什么阶段了，对，就这样！  
Sam没来得及看全Castiel发了什么给Dean，因为Bobby在后面大声催促他，提醒他快要迟到了。但是他确定Dean跟这个『Angel』有戏！  
从这位Angel小姐的回复来看，他哥看起来是昨天爽约了什么事情，但是『Angel』并没有在意，反而很客气也很真诚地解释说不打紧没关系，什么时候都可以，她都很欢迎。  
而且他哥哥肯定还透露过家里的事给这个『Angel』，因为『Angel』祝他们『下次家庭聚餐愉快』。  
至此Sam只觉得这位『Angel』应该是一位知书达理、认真可爱的小姑娘。  
Sam临出门前下定决心认为自己有必要找个时机，跟Dean谈谈他的这段新恋情。比如——他们是怎么认识的，他们进展到什么地步了（以Sam对Dean的理解，都对这位Angel说到『家庭聚会』了，那肯定是关系不一般了），为什么要一直瞒着他（Sam有点小委屈，毕竟兄弟两个人之间基本一直都是没有秘密的）之类的。

Dean这一天过得都有点浑浑噩噩，他魂不守舍地揣测着Castiel会给他回什么。  
昨天他终究还是没敢打通对方的号码。  
他确定以他昨天的状态大概……绝对，不适合，打电话。  
其实Dean也不明白莫名其妙地为什么自己就想给Castiel打电话。这像是个恐怖故事。  
在你硬了的时候给你的哥们打电话。对方还是个保守的纯情外国友人？  
天呐每个断句的内容都够Dean脸红一层，又一层，最后他像喝醉了那样感觉耳根子都在发热。他甚至一想到他还傻兮兮地承诺了下次有机会一定会打电话，就觉得——就觉得自己傻得透顶。  
但他就是该死地想。  
想得他都担心在下一次真的打通那个号码时自己会硬，或者显得像个手足无措的结巴，更有可能他会忍不住下一秒就挂断。但是他还是，见鬼的，想。  
想到他巴不得下一秒去借Benny的电话就这么不管不顾地打给Castiel，被Benny嘲笑一辈子都无所谓。  
想到他猜测自己听到Castiel的声音就能傻笑出来，他一定会开全程录音，不管Castiel说了什么他都会在挂断以后拿出来反复地听。  
想到他真地不禁担忧自己要是打通了，会不会像个哑巴似得，不会开口了。或者会不会用词不当、结结巴巴了。  
……  
随后他努力把脸埋进自己的湿热的掌心里，用力地深呼吸，再抬头看向讲台上叽里呱啦讲个不停的老师。意识到他现在坐在教室里，并没有机会打电话，而他也不会真的打出那通电话。他只能，只能被困囿于笼中奢望天堂的动物一样，坐在教室的座位上重复忍受着百爪挠心，想见自己的新朋友想见到烦躁——  
Dean觉得自己越来越莫名其妙了。而且是莫名其妙得不知所以的那种『莫名其妙』。  
见鬼！真是活见鬼！

12.  
Dean垂头丧气地到家的时候Bobby已经在料理晚饭了，Sam坐在桌子旁边看到他进来了有点紧张地挺了挺脊背，轻轻咳嗽了几下。不过Dean没怎么把视线挪到Sam那里去，他三下五除二把换下来的鞋子往鞋柜下一塞，就赶紧进了房间去寻找被他冷落了将近一天的手机。  
Bobby探出来了半个头看着他的大男孩连个招呼都不打径直进了房间，有点生气地把手上的汤勺往厨房门上重重磕了一下，完全忘记了自己本来要对Dean宣布的那个消息。Crowley的声音很快从厨房里传出来，大概带着笑意调侃了一下像松鼠一样上蹿下跳的Dean。Bobby立刻回吼了一句，让他不要多嘴不然就滚出去之类的。Crowley毫不畏惧，无赖地抓着煎锅的手柄，一副『那好啊，你有种把我连锅带人丢出去吧』的架势。  
Sam坐在餐桌前生无可恋地翻了一个快要冲到天花板上的白眼。所以现在这算怎么回事？他们打算一起办个虐单身狗的恩爱party？

Dean冲到房间立刻就看到了Castiel早上回复给他的消息。他起先没意识到什么，认真地浏览了Castiel的留言。  
果然，对方不仅没有介意，还祝他们下次家庭聚餐愉快。他抑制不住地嘴角勾起，也不知怎的那种上了一天课的疲惫就一扫而光，他像第一次收到初恋女友的短信似得一头热地就回复了对方：『就知道你不会介意的Cass！毕竟你可是Cass啊——小天使Cass。说起这个，如果你有机会来这边玩下次我们可以一起——家庭聚餐？或者别的活动什么的。』  
待他把短信发出去才意识到，先前自己看到的那条消息好像已经被人打开过了？不过这个并不是什么重点，他并没深想，反正自己也记不起来当时那条消息是不是已读状态了。  
重要的是另一点——

正好此时Bobby的声音从楼下传来，招呼着他下楼吃饭。他赶紧在暴脾气大叔重复第二遍之前清空了所有思绪，赶到了楼下——第一眼他就看到了辣他眼睛的Crowley。Dean一时间没反应过来这是什么情况，立刻用眼神无声地询问一旁已经扒拉着勺叉、一副蔫巴巴样子的Sam。他弟弟耸耸肩，很敷衍地示意就是他看到的这样。Dean感觉自己嘴又开始不受控制无意识地开合，有一百个疑问，但是一个也问不出来。最终他被餐桌上的苹果派征服了，什么也没有说，安静地拿起了叉子。  
一直到晚餐在诡异的氛围中结束，Crowley单方面地宣布他要借住在Bobby家（Bobby哼哼了几声没什么说服力地强调Crowley会交房租的），Dean终于受不了地一溜烟躲回了自己房间。所以Bobby也没有反对，这下他们要怎么着？同居？像所有新婚热恋的爱侣似得住在同一个屋檐下？天呐，Dean的心情又变得复杂和低沉了起来。  
他烦躁地抓起被自己随手扔在床上的手机，看到Castiel似乎在几分钟前给了他回复，这让他的心情多多少少好了一点，他点开了短信。Castiel没说很多，好像是有什么事在忙，所以只是简短的回复说很期待有那么一天，并谢谢Dean的热情邀请。  
『热情邀请』？Dean反复咀嚼了一下这个词，有点困惑。他也没觉得自己有多热情，所以为什么Cass能看出他确实是『强烈并热切地』欢迎他来做客的。总之虽然没有明说，但他自知这起码要比Crowley宣告说要住下时，他要表示欢迎得多。  
唯一能解释的就是他说的是：『家庭』聚餐。  
Castiel跟Dean在这一点上基本都很默契。  
一个从没提起，一个从不深涉。  
但是Dean不知道这样好不好。他躺在床上寤寐思服，打在信息栏里没什么意义的短短几行字被反复删改，增增减减。最后什么也没发出去，他们就会像他们对这个话题的默契一样：一次又一次的忽略，再忽略。逃开，再逃开。  
Dean每次这么做了，都会不自觉地安慰自己。——没关系的，还有时间，还有机会，慢慢来。这不是一个尖锐到必须现在面对的问题。  
于是最后他没有多说什么，像往常睡前那样跟Castiel互道了晚安。  
他这样安慰自己，时间还很多，转折还很远。  
直至很快的，质变结果被那些日常的无心之举暴露出来——明显到他明白自己必须面对这个话题。

变化发生总是悄然无息的。当你发现质变发生了的时候，往往已经来不及了。

那是几星期后的事情，Dean在上足球课的时候被小伙伴磕碰伤到了小腿。他没怎么在意，开玩笑似得在课间跟Castiel发消息说自己上课没注意，搞得小腿光荣负伤了。然后下节课的上课铃响了，一门让所有学生唉声叹气的主修——Dean不情不愿地在收到Castiel地回复之前关掉了手机。  
再打开手机的时候，疯狂的震动几乎要让Dean手机周遭的空气都共振得发热。——铺天盖地的短信消息，全都来自于Castiel一个人。  
从一开始简短的询问他的伤势情况，因为他没有回复，Castiel就接着问他是不是伤势严重到去了医院，可想而知那会儿的Dean还在上困难重重的主修，于是Castiel仍然没有收到消息，显而易见，他这会儿更着急了。他发过来了大段关于腿部各种伤势的治疗方式（Dean哭笑不得，大概就算是在医疗室，也用不全Castiel说的那些奇奇怪怪的方法），因为那些内容太多，短信甚至被迫分成了好几段——Castiel还细心地画出了那些治疗方式中的重点——Dean就知道他不善言辞的小伙伴是个学霸。  
他还没来得及看完这些，Castiel的新短信已经又到了——呃？『关于小腿骨粉碎性骨折的治疗事项』？Dean终于没忍住，旁若无人地哈哈大笑出了声。笑完了他赶紧回复Castiel解释自己没有关系。接着怕他不放心，又仔仔细细地形容了一下伤势具体有多严重，末了添了一句『认真的？只是这种程度而已啊Cass，过几天就好全了，你可真是面面俱到，简直成了Aunt Bobby』。  
其实只是蹭破了一点皮，顶多明天受到大力的地方会青一块（当然这个Castiel也给他发了治疗事项）。Castiel过了一会儿才回复消息，Dean看到他的信息的时候心里不自觉地咯噔了一下『抱歉，呃——我好像有点太啰嗦了？你好像很困扰，我——我不清楚这种时候要说什么。总之抱歉，我自己也不知道怎么搞的，我也知道你不会搞得那么严重，就算真的严重了我也帮不上任何忙，但我就是，哦，我不知道这怎说说……这真是太傻了，你肯定觉得傻透了，添乱了很对不起。』  
Dean差点从凳子上跳起来，Cass怎么敢、怎么有理由这么觉得。这下纠结的人换成他了，他连忙回复那个可能还在自责的人：『完全不。我必须告诉你：我完全！不觉得！这哪里让人觉得傻或烦了？！嘿听我说，你的那些消息，它们——很可爱。这么说挺奇怪的好像？但它们完全没有困扰到我，好吗——，我得告诉你，I need you.你是最好的，Cass，谢谢，谢谢你所有的投入。』发完这么长一串他还嫌不够，急急忙忙又在后面补充道『你就像』——，他打到这里迟疑了一下（或许根本没有迟疑，但Dean潜意识拒绝承认），很快把那几个字母删掉了重新编辑『听我说Cass，你就是我的家人。』然后他毫不迟疑地发了出去，一点也不在乎这段内容会被以前的他骂有多肉麻。  
Castiel的回信还没有到。Dean自己努力把座位旁边的空气吸进来，再缓缓吐出去。这只是一个误会而已，而且他明确地告诉这个小傻瓜了，他一点也不觉得烦，更不会觉得他傻——什么？之前的小傻瓜？那是夸他的Castiel，突出他有多么可爱，总是在意一些奇怪的事情。  
这个念头被他反复咀嚼了好几遍，直到他无法忽略其中『我的Castiel』那几个字眼。他这才有点头疼地意识到自己在情急之下究竟对Cass说了些什么：『他的家人』？『I need you』?这简直太……着急劲过去以后，他有点后悔地注视着那些字母，好像这样那些消息就能撤回，或者在Cass看到它们之前自行蒸发一样。  
他想起了自己总是下意识地跟Cass逃避的那个话题：『家人』。  
Dean一向知道有人对他『全身心的』投入，是一件多么困难的事情。所以他潜意识地也倍加珍惜这种『全身心的投入』，他把这部分人默认进他的家人列表里，所有的事情跟名单上的人的事情比起来，都显得那么无关紧要。所以同时他也并不太乐意与别人分享属于他的家人的一切，他希望自己可以把它们守护好，把自己对他们的感情掩藏好。希望自己可以尽力维持他与家人之间的一切。而现在——他几乎是下意识地，把Castiel也列入了这部分名单。这很危险，极其危险。但Dean知道这确实顺利成章，他宛如天使般的伙伴值得得到那些他给予的一切：  
这个人在他受伤的时候给予关心；在他不知所措的时候提供他实质性的帮助，永远支持他所做的一切；从他的角度为他考虑所有问题，接受自己与他之间的那些不同甚至为他做出一次又一次的妥协；不论自己手上有什么工作、发了什么，都会先行解决他的重大烦恼。他甚至不确定Sam或者Bobby能做到所有那些……  
他还在神游，试着想得更深，然后手机的振动打断了他的思绪，是Cass回复了他。Dean有点紧张地赶紧戳开新消息，果然他的解释奏效了，Cass的回复看起来充满了快乐『那很好。你让我觉得好多了，你没事那就好！PS：你还是要多注意，那块儿会青个几天。』，一个可爱的笑脸——这感染得Dean也不自觉得微笑了起来。  
谁在乎自己说了些什么呀，反正Cass爱听，那就好了。

13.  
Castiel知道Dean并不喜欢跟人议论他的家庭是因为他在乎。甚至在一些方面，他过分地在乎他的家人了。  
所以当看到自己被划分到『家人』的定义里的时候——他难免地有点受宠若惊，这怎么说？就好像星际滋补物资只有一份了，然后他的上司没缘没由地说了句『归你了』，这种感觉好到让他有种不现实的愉悦感。  
旋即他又开始疑惑自己在Dean家人中的定位。  
如果说Sam是Dean家庭中血亲的『弟弟』，Bobby在其中是类似于『父亲』的角色……那自己呢？他觉得自己记不太像他的弟弟，毕竟他一点也不像Sam，——Bobby就更别说了，他像不起来Bobby。所以自己应该算是哪个角色？  
Castiel有点糊涂，他还不太清楚在Dean的概念中对『家人』的全部定义，自然而然地他也无法定义自己对于Dean而言具体有怎样的意义。他看得到Dean是个不允许自己在Sam或Bobby面前显得软弱或者疼痛的人，因为他曾分担过Dean的这一部分，并为自己有机会可以为他做些什么而感到愉悦和舒心。他知道这很怪异，但是他就是——他就是控制不住。化学气泡咕噜噜地冒，根本不受控制。  
不过这没什么关系。Dean很喜欢他的在意，他知道，这就好了。

14.  
Castiel最近要烦恼的事情实在太多了。  
那个虫洞由于他们交际得有些过于频繁（实话说Castiel并没有关于『频繁』的标准），不断地发射信号波，引起了星际总部那边的注意。总部派人来询问过他——事实上，第一个被询问的人就是他。  
之前他们派来问询这件事的是0802*。  
他是认识0802的——与联盟宣传而称的『所有星球上的人都是兄弟姐妹』那层意思不同的是，他认识0802是因为那确实是一个很不错的小伙。虽然耿直但是善良忠诚，带有一点由于新入职的自然而然的怯懦，很是惹人怜爱。  
Castiel第一次遇见0802时，对方还是出生的婴儿摸样。他有一瞬的迷茫，原来时间已经过去那么久了，而他一无所知。  
这个曾经无害单纯的青年此时有些胆怯地询问着他：『您好0401，这一次来我主要是想详细了解一下关于您前几天报给总部的那个虫洞。您知道的最近那个虫洞的活动有点频繁，这种过于活跃的异常让总部很重视它，请配合我们的调查，让我们可以共同……』  
Castiel知道后面都是套话了，他有点焦虑。0802的声音通过通讯器清晰地抵达到小小的宇宙飞船这一端，像是一把一点点剖划着他心房让他备受煎熬的利剑，这很不好受。Castiel犹豫了一下打断了0802的喋喋不休：『……是的，我知道你说的那个虫洞，那里确实是我最先发现的。但是我已经撤回它的坐标了，因为确认过它没有威胁，这个是总部确认的不是吗？在那之后我就不清楚了，既然是一个垃圾坐标，我当然就把它粉碎了。飞船的内部储存要及时清理。』他吐出的字句僵硬，带着点由于隐瞒的心虚。好在被他打断了问话的0802比他还要紧张，不疑有他，道过了谢就切断了连线。  
直到联络器发出短暂的一声『哔——』，以示此事暂时告一段落后，他才猛地意识到自己不自觉攥紧的手心已经渗出了一层薄汗。这是一次无疾而终的对话，而Castiel明白这只是一个开始。

果然，现状下这个时刻，换成了0407出现在他的跟前。  
0407似乎并不是因为某个指令而来的，他来是出于个人的意愿。0407开口的时候还带了一些调侃的意思：『好久不见0401，你大概知道我为什么而来对吧——一个默契的秘密。现在，带我去看看那个被你接手了的『秘密』，怎么样？我没有别的意思，只不过总部找到了我，头上要我负责，所以我不得不过来问问，你不要紧张。』  
Castiel不可避免地紧张了。但他只是点了点头，思虑了一下后启动了飞船离开了原本的航线，示意他在带路。  
0407于是满意地跟上了他，没有多问。

他们在宇宙中大概航行了有六七个地球时那么长，直到他听见了0407的声音不很友好地在他身后响起。  
『你骗了我。』0407的语调明显变化了，显得更为严肃而不悦。  
『友好』，Castiel暂停了一下自己的思绪，意识到自己不自觉地在用人类的思维方式理解一切。  
所以呢，0407现在发现了。自己要怎么做？自己想怎么做？  
——是的，Castiel想。我是故意的。但那又怎么样，我是骗了他。一条错误的路线，但是然后呢？  
Castiel自己都不知道为什么在0407提出问题的那一瞬，自己就采取了行动——几乎是不假思索的——他选择了隐瞒。  
就像很早前他就认定的那样——『多么高级的文明，也没有资格消灭Dean。』  
他不知道自己的动机，但他确定自己要做的事了。他没有计算一切成本和代价——因为这根本不需要，与Dean相比所有其他一切都显得无足轻重。  
他调转舱头，回身看向悬浮在宇宙中的0407，他看起来可真像『Supernatural』里那个把无聊当有趣的天使，叫什么——『Uriel』的那个。此时『Uriel』正在用目光审视着他，看起来平静而安详，还有一些以前不曾被他读出来的倨傲，这使他更像是一位传道者，一点也不像质询人。  
Castiel也同样注视着他，但他确定自己的眼神很不平静。他还没学会在眼神这方面收敛情绪，于是他试着闭上眼睛别了头。  
Uriel接着说话了：『你在欺骗一位高级巡逻员的直觉吗？我的直觉告诉我，我们离虫洞越来越偏。0401，我的朋友。我需要一个解释。』  
Castiel沉默了一会儿终于张嘴了，但也同时按下了那个按钮——

Uriel最后听见的声音是他再也没有机会听懂的一句——  
『Sorry』。

Castiel看着0407在宇宙中安静无声地爆炸，觉得自己就像是不会再说话了。  
他有点难过，这不好受。  
他的脑海里涌上一些古早的记忆。Uriel用他奇怪的幽默感逗他发笑——而他总是抓不住对方的笑点，只能笨拙地点头。他们一起接受任务，他们共同接受培训，——以及最后的，他亲手杀死了他。  
怎样才算是『活着』呢？如果无法定义生存，那又怎么说生物迈入了『死亡』呢？追求『发展』是为了更好地『活着』，可是又怎么定义『更好』呢？这其实是不会有一个既定的单一标准的。也许0407的标准是整个星球和他的任务，那他的标准呢？Castiel无法回答这个问题，很久以前，在他没有遇见Dean，没有杀死0407之前，他确定自己并不会思考这些问题，就算他真的思考这些问题，得到的答案也会与0407无二。  
他在原地沉默了一会，然后很快驾驶巡逻舱，回到了自己的轨道上。  
他依旧沉默地看着宇宙中那些变幻莫测美丽的星云，听着总部电台时不时响起的声音，他们在寻找丢失了信号的0407身在何方。  
只有Castiel知道他们再也不会找到0407了。成为了原子的0407现在只是一堆基础元素，而最后查无所查的他们只会觉得0407是逃逸了，没有人会在意宇宙中一个粉碎弹引起的爆炸。一个能量守恒的小转变过程，也不会引起其他巡逻员的注意。  
只有Castiel知道。  
但是他一点也不后悔。  
他拿起手机回复久等了的Dean：『刚刚处理了一下事情，解决了一个小麻烦。我的一个同事——他想，擅自行动。他或许是正确的，但是那只是主观概率显示的结果而已，所以我制止了他按照他的意志行事。不用管这个，祝你玩得愉快。』  
Dean大概已经有别的事情在忙了（或许是上课），并没有回复他。  
他迟疑了一下，鬼使神差地收起了一旁原本放手机的搁板，转而把手机放在了自己的腿上。这样一来信息，手机就会震动，他就能第一时间回复Dean。  
他在等待着手机屏幕暗下去，那上面还显示着他最后发出去的消息，那个词用字母拼写出来一瞬间晃到了他的眼睛——『主观概率』。他知道0407的分析结果也许是一个主观概率，但是自己作出判断、决定的那个根据，也绝不是一个由『客观分析』得出的概率。不过是主观对上主观，他成为了先动手的那个人。  
他没有赢，他只是捍卫了他的自由意志，守护了他想守护的人——  
『守护』。  
他的胸膛里涌起了一股股的后怕。不久以前他接触到这个词还在人类的词典中，他曾以为自己这一辈子只会守护他的星球、他的使命、他的文明。  
而现在，他的举动，近乎背叛。  
而他本人，毫不在意，甚至没有告诉Dean。  
就好像这是理所当然的。

*：【Samandiriel出场于S8E2】

15．  
Dean确实不知道Castiel那里发生的那一切，他正在紧张地备考。  
不知不觉离他遇见Castiel已经过去了快两年了。他也要忙着考上某所大学了，不管他曾经听说过、或者没听说过的。甚至为此连Crowley都不得不牵着他那条大恶犬暂时搬出去住，Sam更是懂事的暂时把所有疑惑压到了心底，他有一千个一百个问题，但是此时此刻，他什么也不能问。他在等待尘埃落定后一个恰当的时机，或者说不定在那之前Dean会因为压力主动坦白他跟Angel小姐的恋情呢？  
SAT考试很严格考得也很全面，Dean有那么一段时间不知道自己可以准备什么，Castiel就会戳穿他只是想找个借口偷懒的事实。被戳穿了几次以后他终于气鼓鼓地决定证明给Castiel看看，他没有试图偷懒，也没有打算辜负那么多人对他的期望。  
他恼羞成怒说要好好准备的那一天晚上，Castiel语调轻快地询问他：『所以呢，我的男孩，打算上个什么样的大学、什么样的专业？』，Dean没想到Castiel会想得这么远——这要比他本人还想得远得多，他支吾着回答Castiel：『……那个……关于这个，我还没有想好，总之想学的轻松一点吧。你呢，你有什么推荐的吗？』这个反问不是很成功，Castiel并没有像他们受过学校的教育，这令他哑然失笑：『不，很遗憾Dean，这一点上我无能为力。……如果硬要说的话，我从出生起就在接受一切关于星际和宇宙的知识，但这是我的人生任务，我并不觉得这于你而言有任何的参考价值。你对这些也毫无兴趣不是吗？』  
Dean原本也没指望Castiel能给出他什么建设性的意见，他调侃着想回复那个人：是啊，你看起来太学究了，也太把学科研究当回事了，我不想……  
等等。  
他不想吗？  
Dean不清楚，他愣住了。大概这件事不完全是Castiel想的那样，甚至也不完全是Dean自己以为的那样。  
他没有急着回复，而是一反常态地闭上眼回想了一下所有Castiel对他提到过的关于宇宙的『幻想』，有很大一部分知识是他确定以自己现在的学问绝对无法理解的。窗外漆黑一片，城市的夜里看不到星星闪烁，但是在Castiel的描述中整个宇宙都显得那么浩瀚和美妙。  
在Castiel的过往描述中，他仿佛能真的看见，在他无法抵达的地方，庞大的发光云团上面矗立着巨大的尘埃高塔，它们是创世之柱。其中的恒星系每一个都像太阳系那样巨大。而Castiel，他会带着他进入这片星际空间，脱离银河，他们会畅游在被暗物质充斥满的『假真空』环境中，一切都妙不可言。  
乱中有序，一种模式存在于无限的变化背后。他们会共同幻想甚至共同见证世间无穷无尽的生死和兴衰循环。宇宙有多浩瀚多庞大，他们就有多渺小。这种无关他们的模式贯穿于结合这些星系的巨大太空结构中，而星系的数量有可能比地球上所有沙滩上的砂砾数都多得多。  
脱出这种美妙的幻想，他们终有一天可以携手在这颗星球上看夕阳堕入满天星光，讨论着貌似与他们无关的过于宏大的一切，终止流浪的心绪，拥抱每一个有彼此的明天。  
于是他最终笑了笑，回复Castiel：『还远着呢——谁知道呢？』然后他第一次地，心甘情愿拾起了那本原本被他丢到了床下角落里的书本，打算好好研读一下。  
Castiel给他回了一个带着微笑的加油。简短而又充满力量。

16.  
真正到了要考试的那一天，Dean还是忍不住的紧张。  
他在考场前来回踱步，智能手机的热感屏幕被他微微出汗的手心攒得印上了许多形状清晰的掌纹印。他该死的、躁动的心绪又把那个念头挤了上来——他想打电话给Castiel。不管有多唐突，不管有多不礼貌，他想打电话——想得快要发疯。  
他闭上眼，吸气，再用力吐出去。手指无意识颤抖着划开锁屏，再把屏幕摁黑。最后他终于自暴自弃地决定把手机关机，进考场。然而，令他没有想到的是——他没有想到的是，就在那一刻，他的手机振动了起来。那么急切，那么干脆，震得他整颗心都被连带着发颤。  
而他更没有想到的是，那上面显示打来电话的是——『Angel』。  
这个名字其实是Dean当时随手取得，目的是想调侃他这位严肃的朋友。Castiel永远严谨、认真、一丝不苟，但是又热心，对一切属于他们的文明都表现出极大的兴趣，严肃而不严格，这让他显得像一位天使宝宝一样可爱。  
而现在Dean完全懵了，所以为什么会是Castiel先打过来电话。电话还在锲而不舍的震动，所以这也说明了对方决不是因为不小心拨错了而拨出的号码。他没有再犹豫，几乎是大脑一片空白地，颤抖着摁下了接听键。  
这很奇妙。Dean明明没有见过Castiel，也从未有幸听到过他的声音。但是当Castiel开口的那一瞬间，他就知道，这绝对是他的Castiel。  
Castiel打破了他们之间的沉默，第一句话很简短，风格是Dean熟知的『Castiel』式。  
他说：『Hello，Dean. 』  
然后Castiel接着开口了，他的声音听起来很低沉，也很柔和，大概是因为还不太习惯说英语，所以停顿的意群听起来不是那么让人感觉舒服。不过Dean并没有介意，他正在努力把Castiel的声线印刻进脑海里。大概是意识到Dean没有像发短信那样及时回应他，所以Castiel轻咳了一下，轻声发问：『怎么了Dean，我的话哪里不对劲吗？还是说这是个打电话的坏时机？』  
Dean这才回过神，意识到Castiel刚刚是问他在做什么，以及方不方便打电话。他激动地闭紧双目，脸上浮出一个『随手中了五百万』的表情，在原地激动得蹦了个三尺高，周围的考生大概没见过这么考个试还这么激动欣喜的怪人，面面相觑着离他远了点。他赶紧回答那人：『当然，我说过呃……随时，欢迎你随时来电话。我说过吗？如果没有的话我要说一千遍——欢迎你随时来电话！你知道的，我今天要参加那个可恶的SAT的测试，啊——说到这个，考试快要……』，正说着他周围一阵骚动，他看看腕表，快到时间了，原本在外面徘徊的同学都在往里走，倒为打电话的他提供了个清静多了的环境，他接上了未完的话『……快要开始了。就在刚才，在你打来电话的前一秒，我还在想要不要给你打电话——咳，挺可笑的是不是？』。Castiel大概没抓到笑点，不过仍然语调轻快地回复了他：『嗯，你昨天说过这个。不过没提具体的开始时间——那你加油？』  
Dean忍不住松了口气，刚刚那话一出口他就觉得自己傻得可以，但是好在Castiel没有揪着那些『别扭』的点不放，也没问多余的问题，只是笑着回应他说加油。这让他不那么焦虑了，他努力放松自己，像以往那样开玩笑地说：『嘿，你可不能就只是嘴上鼓励鼓励我，你知道的我最讨厌那些只会动嘴皮子的书呆子了，你这个时候该哼一段AD/DC的音乐什么的，给我鼓鼓劲什么的。哈哈——老实说……哈哈那其实挺滑稽的。』他话说到一半意识到以Castiel较劲的程度，说不定他真的会现场哼上一段摇滚乐，再配上他一本正经地表情，这种充满违和感的反差萌，让他一个没憋住还是笑出了声。  
Castiel虽然没太跟上他的思路但还是跟着愣愣地笑了起来：『What`s so funny？』Dean赶紧回过了神答复他：『不不不，没什么，我就是，你知道——你太可爱了。我就是想笑笑。』Castiel这回没有很快说话，他们共同地沉默了一会儿，但是Dean没有觉得尴尬。最后是Castiel打破了沉默——像这通电话开始一样。  
他说：『考试加油，以及——』这是一个可疑的停顿，也许也带着一些刻意地成分，Dean竖起了耳朵屏住呼吸，试图集中精力，这就像是个高潮来临前的预兆。莫名地他就是知道Castiel在电话那头的呼吸变重了。  
『……我爱你。』他最后说。  
Dean一瞬像被那三个单音节的词击中了。  
他动弹不得，直到意识到他该对那人回复些什么，但是他确实不知道该说些什么，只得手忙脚乱地换了只手捧住那个仿佛下一秒就会炸裂的电话，结结巴巴地从自己一片空白的脑海里翻找出词汇：『我……我也——』  
可惜Castiel没来得及听他把话说完，那通电话就像它莫名其妙地打过来一样，又莫名其妙地断掉了。只剩下他不知道自己该不该对那人说的三个词，卡在他喉间，上下不得。他耳边仿佛还萦绕着那个人的声音，煨烫得他掌心发烫、心窝发暖。但事实上，他明白他耳边应该只有由于电话被挂断传来的静默。  
他意识到Castiel没有说再见，以前也不怎么说『Goodbye. 』，也许这么久了，他仍不习惯使用这个单词，但是这样就好了。他们约好了还会再见的对吧，还会有下一次的通话的对吧。  
必须入场了。  
他深深呼了口气，最后看了一眼手机，摁下了关机键。  
Dean转了转腕表，迎接他的战场。  
而他不知道的是，Castiel也一样面对着一个战场。  
他也不知道。  
下一次他们再见面已经是百万次日月盈昃之后的故事。

17.  
Castiel面对的是一个真实的、带枪带炮的战场。  
0807*一向是一位沉着冷酷的独裁者。她的信仰坚定，并且未达目的一向不择手段。  
她的真实编码并不是0807, 『0807』代表着她在一部分小辈刚刚跻身加入宇宙巡航之列，就成为了星际总部中举足轻重的一员，这着实是不太容易的。  
而现在她带领着一帮面无惧色的小辈，几乎是把Castiel连带着他那艘小小的巡逻飞船一起围了个彻底。  
0807的危险嗅觉很敏锐，也许别的人处理Castiel这件事就看不出什么端倪。可惜这次Castiel摊上的是她。  
0807很快察觉到0407的失踪并不简单，她顺藤摸瓜地揪出了Castiel有所隐瞒的那部分秘密。  
——一个虫洞。一个连接。一个秘密。  
她并不知道Castiel为何隐瞒，但是这对她而言无关紧要。她只要做好『清除』就可以了。  
把一切不属于他们的东西列入『污秽』之列，然后『清除』，把肮脏击杀就可以了。  
这对于她而言并不难。  
比较难搞的是，她发现如此严密的星球发展体系内部竟然有一个叛徒。  
就算她发现了那个隐藏的低级文明，内心都没有为此产生一丝一毫的波动，但是内部出了一个『叛徒』，一个主动隐瞒的『异端』，这让她非常生气，出离的愤怒让她决定主动带兵捉拿0401，在此之前她要先解决那个小小的『虫洞文明』——用『捉拿』大概不太恰当，因为0401根本没有跑的意思，不仅没有跑，还找上了门来。

Castiel被困在0807的包围圈里，他已经追了他们一路了。  
是的，『追』。他知道他们打算做什么。  
0807的风格就是一贯的总部的风格。  
经验告诉他们这些探索宇宙的人，力量等于危险，而弱小——那只是隐藏的危险。  
所以不出意外的，0807绝对会对那个文明、那个星球实施降维打击。——反正对于他们而言，这不过是『举手之劳』。  
而他要做的，就是赶在0807动手之前先她一步，——只要他先一步毁掉那个表面虫洞，就能阻断0807的降维打击实施在Dean的整颗星球上。  
但是他也很清楚，这意味着，他跟Dean唯一的沟通渠道要被迫永远的毁掉了，并且是，被他亲手的，毁掉。

0807永远那么杀伐果断，一路全程都没有拖泥带水。Castiel追得很辛苦，既要保持距离不被发现，还要紧紧跟住。  
他知道他在渐渐离那个初始的坐标越来越近了。  
那个被他曾经发出，又立刻撤回了的坐标。0807想要知道的事情，就一定能从往事的余烬里刨出个结果来。  
最后的最后，他犹豫着把视线挪到了被他攒在掌心里的手机上，他想无论如何，有一些他之前就无比确定的事情，他一定要告诉Dean。他不知道自己还有没有机会，也不知道自己这样做究竟是对是错，但是这件事情，是此时此刻，除了他确定要毁灭虫洞的决定外，唯一显得那么重要、那么清晰的事情。  
任何一个人都不会想到，Castiel最终成为了主动拨出对方号码的人。  
尽管这是第一次，也是最后一次，他们用声音与彼此进行直接的交流了。

他先问了好，因为没有时间了，就算他不介意跟Dean就这么永远沉默下去，0807那边也快赶到裂缝的边缘之处了。  
天知道虽然先开口的是他，他又有多紧张。他想说很多很多，比如之前他问过的Dean打算在考试后选什么学校，报什么专业；或者Dean之前说过的他极端讨厌的那个Crowley现在和他的Bobby叔叔进展得怎么样了；还有Dean说他最近老觉得Sam有事情想跟他说，但是又总是吞吞吐吐……他想问问Dean现在你知道了吗；……哦对还有Dean今天的SAT 考试。  
但是最后他还是先试着问了问Dean方不方便接电话，因为Dean一直没有开口，他不确定是不是因为有什么事使得Dean现在不方便接电话。但是Dean立刻反应了过来，开口说乐意之极，这让Castiel即使身处眼下这种危机的情形，也忍不住微笑了起来。  
对方的声音听起来朝气极了，带着几分青少年的热血与莽撞。他轻易地就听出了对方话语里的忐忑和雀跃，这跟他的心情其实太过吻合，——不过他相信自己收敛的比较好，大概是因为他这边的局势过于严峻，所以反而令自己平静了许多。  
他们没有说很多话，跟Castiel以为的不太一样，他以为自己会说个不停，但事实上说个不停的其实是Dean。  
他有点遗憾自己不会唱AD/DC的摇滚乐，不然他真的会即兴哼上那么一小段给Dean听听。他一边这么想着，一边摁下了加速键，缓缓越过大片的小型战斗艇，停在了0807跟前。  
0807显然没想到他先找上了门来，摁了下控制面板的按钮，让后面的跟随者们也停了下来。她想要搞清楚0401的目的，这使得她尽管不屑于与0401对峙，但仍旧因好奇而选择了暂时按兵不动。  
令她的吃惊带上几分好奇的是，0401似乎并没太把她们当回事，他正在全神贯注的做另一件事情。这让0807又吃惊又愤怒。

Castiel确实没太把她们当回事，或者说，目前来讲，0807就算带上了整个总部的人马赶过来，他也还是会全神贯注地打这一通电话的。  
0807对他手里握着的那个东西很感兴趣，她用侦测镜勘探了一会儿，最后眯着眼睛弯起了嘴角：『背叛星球文明，0802，告诉总部我们要直接消灭背叛者。』0802的声音有点犹豫地从对讲机那边传过来，似乎是想为Castiel说几句话，但是0807已经掐断了单方面的链接。  
那一头Dean跟他的对话已经快到尾声了，Castiel觉得再不结束0807的降维弹大概会直接打击在地球上。  
宇宙是无声的，0807的警告在电子屏上用血色的星球语标注着来回闪烁，让他想起他第一次见到那部手机的时候，手机也是这样在那个裂缝里闪烁着光芒。  
他想起了自己打这一通电话的目的，他轻声地停顿了一下，对着那边说了『……我爱你。』  
这其实没有什么。他轻描淡写说出这句重如千斤的话，旋即没等0807反应过来就抢先摁下了按钮。  
其实他自己也没反应过来——  
那个裂缝被瞬间打破了平衡，虫洞内部空间被破坏的瞬间他听到了电话断线后的静默，以及Dean没有说完的那句『我也……』  
Castiel的心甚至比他按下按钮的那一霎跳动的还要剧烈。  
Dean也怎样呢——？ 

他可能永远没有办法知道了。  
但是他没有后悔。  
因为这就足够了，因为一切都是必须的。  
因为他们曾经相遇，曾经携手相伴而生，共同欢笑。  
透明而温热的液体从他从未觉得湿润过的眼眶里源源不绝地滚落出来，他咬咬牙按下了加速按钮。0807被他打得一时失了阵脚，气急败坏地试图挽救局面。降维弹和粒子炮轰打在破碎的虫洞表面，但除了使得爆炸更剧烈了几分外，并没有发挥出它们本来的目的。  
很快0807意识到了0401的动作，尖声咆哮着让其他底下的巡逻员逮住他、消灭他——不过太迟了，超光速逃逸的飞船已经逃出了他们能侦察到的范围。Castiel消失在了浩瀚的宇宙中。  
宇宙很大，0807再也不会有机会抓到一个逃逸的巡逻员了。  
她的自大和自傲，让她终究迟了一步。  
总部不会再追究这件事，一个流亡的背叛者，与找死无异，总有一天他会被困死在宇宙的一角。或者就算他真的足够幸运找到了落脚处，也与他们无关了，他们要做的仅仅只是做好善后工作，然后发展，发展，不停下地发展一切，更新一切。

*：【Naomi出场于S8E07】

18.  
那个裂缝消失了。  
所有的无线连接瞬间消失。  
Castiel曾经无数次地设想过有一天他与Dean的联系断了的话，他要怎么办。但都无果而终。  
事实上哪怕这件事真实发生了，他所能做的，也仅仅只是紧紧攒住掉漆了的老式手机——以前Dean老是吐槽他这个手机过时老土又毫不实用，现在它真的成了形同虚设的东西，只有那些记录还在内存里静静躺着。他茫然地看着那个裂缝本应存在的坐标点的方向——那里只剩下了漆黑的宇宙，甚至连爆炸的一霎火光他都不能窥见。  
他小心地绕过一个宇宙雷区，这是Castiel在航道上巡逻几百万个地球时积累的经验，对整个宇宙环境，他一直有一种莫名的预感。  
有时他也会看到，星云之间发生爆炸，产生巨大的冲击波——就像世界末日。但是Castiel知道这个星系不会死亡，它会重生，形成新的形状，甚至可能诞生新的恒星。  
这算什么呢？一段被迫流亡的新旅程？  
他的手指又开始无意识地摩挲银漆斑驳的翻盖手机背面。自从遇见Dean以来，他总是在不断地做决定。  
而现在，他大概要做出他漫长人生中最后一个足以影响他余生的决定了。  
『宇宙』——一个无限大的概念，所谓的坐标根本只是一个寻无踪迹、毫无意义的记录。  
莫名的Castiel害怕了，他有点担心那个人也会成为这种无限大的概念的一部分，然后这个概念会一点点蚕食他躯壳里他们所说的『心』的那个器官，而他却至始至终再无法有机会看到那个人真实的景象，以至于最后不了了之，一切寻无踪影。  
Castiel以为做出毁灭虫洞的自己不会后悔，但其实某种程度上他不得不承认如今自己的后怕。  
——那我来找你吧。  
他想，不论怎么样，我不会让你沉默于宇宙洪荒之间的。  
我们会再另一颗遥远的蓝色星球上相遇。  
微风拂面的时候我就能够看着你微笑。  
无关星河流转，星座移浮。

19.  
Dean走出考场时并没有意识到Castiel那边翻天覆地的变化。  
他习惯性地打开手机回复给那个人：『终于——终于考完这操蛋的试了，我发誓不会参加下一次了。不过感觉考得还行，大概不需要重新再考，我想喝一杯去，简直爽飞！』然后他摁下了『发送』。  
Sam一把夺过了他正盯着的手机，一副有点犹豫的样子，最后在他怀疑之前下定了决心对他开了口：『嘿，Dean又在跟那个『Angel』聊天吗』Dean的眼睛一下子睁大了，带着一点秘密被人意外发现的恼羞成怒，Sam赶紧往下接了一句『……你愿意谈谈那个『Angel』吗——先说好，我不是故意看到你给她的备注的，实在是机缘巧合——对，机缘巧合。』  
Sam大概也紧张得不得了，两只手的拇指在说话其间用力地推撵着Dean的手机背面，好像下一秒就要用力掰断它似的，Dean有点痛心地看着他的手机，没怎么迟疑就答应了Sam：『…随你便，现在把我手机还给我先。』  
然后紧接着，他就被拐进了最近的一家咖啡厅。

Sam只要了一杯清苦的美式咖啡，他甚至没有顾得上搅拌，就直接向Dean发问了。『所以，你不打算解释一下吗？『Angel』和你？你们瞒着我们所有人在一起，该有——嗯——两年多了？』Dean要了一杯漂浮冰咖啡，听到Sam的问题被吓得差点呛了一口香草冰激凌，他咳嗽了一会儿，然后涨红着脸立刻反问Sam：『嘿，凭什么说我和他在一起了！』  
Sam大概注意到了Dean的人称变化，意有所思地挑了挑眉毛：『你们聊得来不是吗——？多少次我进你的房间，你都在对着手机发呆，还老是一脸莫名其妙的傻笑？我觉得傻透了，你还反驳我？那时候我就有预兆了，你根本没有理由和根据反驳我。上一次让你露出这种表情的不是那个Lisa吗？——我们不谈她，就只说说这个『Angel』，给人家这种备注我怎么看都觉得跟备注了『Sweetheart』没有区别好吗……？』他弟弟揶揄地垮了垮嘴角，露出了一个兄弟间最熟悉的bitch face. 『然后你还想苍白无力地辩解什么『我跟这人没有关系』，你当是在糊弄十年前的我嘛——拜托老哥，承认喜欢一个人，没有这么难吧？哦还是说——』Sam说着危险地眯了眯眼，Dean的心跟着提到了嗓子眼，局促地又吸了一口冰咖啡。『……还是说是因为你不想承认是刚刚提到的，这位『Angel』是个男的？』Sam又喝了一口咖啡，Dean没等他把话说完就要跳脚了：『什么——不是。我们没有在一起……』他急着要否认，猛地又想起刚才那通电话最后Castiel的告白，没忍住颊上又是一热，支吾道『……我否认也不是因为他是男的——哎哟，我不知道怎么跟你解释，你不会懂的。』他觉得自己现在的表情一定是呲牙咧嘴，一脸纠结。  
不过Sam显然料到了他哥哥的嘴硬，只是不怎么在意地轻哼了一下：『你这么说可不太厚道吧Dean，你就不把你反常的地方一一列出来了，相信你自己能领悟。你可不是对每一个普通朋友都这么热情的啊，要是知道你这么说，大概Benny作为你的朋友要哭晕厕所了。』Sam停下来看了一眼他哥哥，果然，他哥没有反驳，眼神有点混乱地盯着手里剩下不多了的漂浮冰咖啡，好像深色的液体里有提示他的答案似得。Sam赶紧再接再厉道：『——所以，你应该仔细想想。听我说，Dean。他是不是男的那其实都不重要。你也看见了，Bobby和Crowley整天没羞没躁的（Dean想起这个不禁又磨了磨牙），没人要押着他们上火刑架不是吗。已经是当今这个时代了，如果喜欢的话——喜欢不就好了嘛？聊得来最重要啊。你要加油啊Dean，Bobby快熬不住要被Crowley说动去领证了……』  
Sam似乎觉得点到为止就可以了，他满意地拍了拍自家哥哥有些僵硬的肩膀，把他一个人留在了咖啡厅的座位上。  
好极了，现在他确定只有整个Bobby家里，单身狗的只有他和Crowley带来的那条大狼狗了。

Dean在原地又呆了一会儿，不知道第多少次他试图从那个杯子里往上吸点什么到嘴里时，他才意识到整个杯子已经空了，连带着原本剩下的鲜奶油沫都已经被他吮了个干净。  
所有的一切都会有结果的。并且有时候引导全局走向结局的只能是你自己。  
Dean觉得自己向Sam妥协了，又或者说，他是向自己妥协了。  
他迫不及待地划开锁屏，想回复Castiel的回复，想告诉他自己终于也确认了的心情。  
然而他愣住了——那条被他第二次发送的短信，仍然显示的是：『发送失败』。

20.  
Dean Winchester是个倒霉蛋中的幸运儿。  
他的人生是一段很长的故事。

很小的时候，他失去了爱他的母亲。Mary死于意外。他们的父亲因此一蹶不振，没有好好管教两个孩子，本质上的，Dean也失去了爱他和他爱的父亲。Dean跟Sam在一起，互相扶持到了更大一点的时候，遇到了他父亲的朋友Bobby叔叔。Bobby在他们那里也呆过一段时间，负责了两兄弟一段时间内的起居日常，直到Bobby的妻子Karen死于一场车祸，Bobby于是离开了这个伤心之地，在他和妻子相遇的地方重新定居。  
两兄弟于是又过上了无拘无束的日子，Sam自制力强一些，感兴趣的方向都比较学术，渐渐与Dean的做事风格拉开了差距。  
——然后在一个慌乱的雨夜里，Dean在与朋友玩乐的时候，丢了Sam的一部老旧手机。  
他试图联系捡到手机的那个人，并且还真联系上了。这不是多大的事，然而却改变了Dean的后半生，这大概所有人都意外的发展。  
他与那个人相聊甚欢，十分投机。他动过无数的心思，幻想过无数遍那个人的模样，揣测过很多遍那个人的喜好。他为那个人陶醉，爱上了他的所爱，倾倒于整片宇宙。  
最后却并没有与那个人携手相伴一生。

十年后。  
Sam最后和他的初恋女友Jessica结了婚，Bobby在Sam的婚礼上也老大不情愿地拥吻了Crowley。  
Dean在一旁笑着鼓掌。  
咖啡棕的西服很合身，但是蓝灰色的领结有点紧，让他感觉有些喘不过气。不过他忍住了，没有试着自己动手调整，他自己只会把这个难弄的领结弄得一团糟。  
他知道自己这一身一定不错，因为前桌那位深棕色肤色、穿着蓝色连衣礼裙的漂亮女性已经对他露齿微笑了大概有五六次，他赌一便士等下宾客自由活动，跳交际舞的时候这位女士会主动找他搭话。  
——于是他赶在狂欢开始前就离开了会场。  
他就坐在台阶上，手里端的是从婚礼上顺出来的白兰地。  
Dean一个人的惬意是被陌生的女声打断的。『不喜欢派对？』女人带着笑意关切的声音从后面传过来，Dean耸了耸肩没有回头，不置可否：『可能是的吧？小时候去了太多酒吧，对这种派对没有兴趣。』  
那个女人于是在他身侧整理了一下裙摆，也悠悠然坐下了。『是吗，那真是巧了。我也不喜欢，虽然不是因为我小时候去过很多酒吧，——相反，是因为我本来就不喜欢酒吧。总之，很高兴见到你，祝婚礼上的小爱侣们玩得愉快。我是Cassie*，Cassie Robinson。』  
让女人意外的是，从刚才起就显得兴趣缺缺的男人，刚刚听完了她没什么亮点的自我介绍居然侧过了头认真地打量了她几眼。  
Cassie被他盯得有点发憷，思索着是不是哪里冒犯到了他。他却开口了：『Hello，Cassie…我是Dean，Dean Winchester。新郎的哥哥。』  
Cassie一下子像是想起了什么，发出了一声短暂的惊呼：『wow，所以Sam那个天文学家的哥哥就是你咯。很荣幸见到您，天呐。这真是……』Dean对她的反应不置可否地笑了笑，没有说话只是举了举酒瓶。Cassie犹豫了一些才把手里那个透明的小酒杯递给了Dean。

他们第二次相约在德克萨斯州戴维斯堡附近的洛克山上的麦克唐纳天文台。  
在麦克唐纳天文台可以观赏到全美国最美丽的夜空。繁星闪烁让无数游客震撼无比，灿烂的星空中顽皮的群星和行星让人类不自觉感叹宇宙的渺茫、科技的伟大。  
而他们特意错过了麦克唐纳天文台定期举行星光晚会。Dean在被邀之列，但是也仅仅作为嘉宾去露了个脸。  
Cassie接到邀请函的时候有点诧异，她一度以为Dean大概已经忘记她了。他们驱车从南科达州一路向南来到洛克山，最后Dean才说这个惊喜是带她来看星星。Cassie有点哭笑不得，他完全可以明说的。他们避开热闹的人群，在天文观测镜前观测整片星空。说是『他们』，其实主要是Dean指导她认识这片星空。  
Dean看起来有点心不在焉，他在教会Cassie用观测镜后自顾自地感叹：『我一开始其实自己都不相信自己会打心底里爱上天文学。有很长的时间，我在修学位的时候，就只是对着那些乏味的天文知识，一遍遍地强迫自己读进去，强迫自己想象一个与他有关的宇宙，想象自己与宇宙的关系。这种层层剥除的过程，一开始有点痛苦，不过——后来就只剩下痛快。一无所有反而轻松许多。不再奢望，不再有所企图，就好像我学习只是为了解闷。无聊的时候我仍旧抬头看星星，但是再无航天意图。*』  
Cassie有点意外地离开那个观望镜，把视线移回Dean身上，似乎没想到Dean会跟她说这些。  
Dean没有停下，紧接着又开了口：『你大概也是也猜到了吧，我之所以那个晚上回应了你……是因为你的名字。』Dean的目光变得飘忽了起来，他抬头望向星空。『『名字』，永生的符号。人花一辈子的功夫铸造它，打磨它，希望它会是钻石星光穿透亿万光年的时间廊仍旧发亮……』他的眼神像是融入了整片星空之中，灵魂渐渐脱壳，似乎要把自己的名讳镌刻入天幕之上，让他所牵挂的那个人看见。  
Cassie知道了一些东西，但是Dean没有告诉她全部。而聪明的女人已经明白了对方话中的全部意思，一清二楚的拒绝。友好但是疏离，邀她观看这片星空，是一个他寄托于她身上的夙愿，也是感激于她的一片情意。  
她微笑着点了点头，与Dean就此分道扬镳。

Dean帮Cassie买了回程的飞机票，一个人驱车回南科达州。路上经停有一家汽车旅馆，半夜时风雨大作电闪雷鸣，把睡得不是很安稳的Dean从梦中吵了起来。他突地觉得闷得发慌，于是果断离开了床榻，拿了旅馆的伞，暴露在强风暴雨中。伞还未撑好，他就浑身都已湿透，前台的小姑娘用看神经病的眼神瞄了他一眼也未再多管。Dean在雨幕边缘犹豫了一会儿，终于下定决心要出去走走。  
Dean试图吃力地用伞顶住风雨，他很久都没这样淋过雨了。  
这雨就像风箱吹出的宇宙尘，一股一股，片刻忽止，和着公路味道的风瀑天瀑地地下，而荒野间的风也野极，陡然鼓动着雨也变了向，把伞顷刻就毫不留情地挂翻了个面，直刮得Dean觉得自己脸皮和脑仁都发痛。  
他恍惚想起多年前的那个雨夜，他似乎也是这样仓皇之中不小心丢掉了Sam的手机。  
哦对了，他心里兀地记起，四个多月前他给Castiel那个号码上发的那条消息：『Sam结婚了，新娘好看得我都要嫉妒那小子。他也不知道多陪他老哥几年，有了媳妇忘记哥哥的白眼狼。』  
想到这些他又禁不住在风雨中暗自低笑了起来。  
雨水顺着他的脸庞滑进他唇缝间，渗到他的舌尖，有点苦。

人生几十载，遇见Castiel大概是他最走运的一次。可惜好运气也有用光的那一天，而这一天来得让他猝不及防。  
他接受事实后换了一部耐用的手机，发短信时不再受制于两方的信号问题。  
Dean顽固地往那个号码上发送信息，这样数来，也过去十多个年头了。  
我们总会相遇的。  
因为，我就是如此相信着。

所以说，Dean Winchester是个不幸的幸运鬼。

*：【Cassie Robinson：Dean在《Supernatural》中曾经的一个女友。出场于S1E13.】  
*：【改自余秋雨《借我一生》】

21.  
Castiel忘记自己是怎么降落在这颗星球上，最后和平睁眼的了。  
他只记得自己睁开眼的时候，就莫名地确信自己一定是来到了地球。——因为那些文字，那些弯曲的符号，那些人弯起的嘴角，他无比熟悉这是属于他梦里、脑海里的地球。  
他从沉眠中苏醒。第一批接触的就是地球上搞宇宙科技的人们。  
他们给他抽血做了检查，询问他问题，拿走了他的飞船——然而这些他全然不介意。  
他介意的，从始至终，都是另一件事情，另一个人。  
他配合所有的调查，等到完全掌握了相关的情况才发出了质询、提出了自己配合他们进一步搞科研的要求。  
他说：『我来到贵星球，其实是为了找一个人。』  
星际联合部派的专员问他：『好的，我们配合你。』  
他有点迟疑地说：『……我不确定你们能找到他，他叫Dean，Dean Winchester。』  
星际联合部派的人霎时从先前淡漠的彬彬有礼一转而为一副大吃一惊的表情，不敢置信地问他：『……您说的是那个Dean吗，天文学家Dean Winchester吗？』  
这次懵了的人是Castiel了。他没想到地球上真的有人认识Dean，他几乎要从那个小凳上蹦起来，不敢置信地追问：『你有他的照片吗？』  
星际联合部派的专员立刻在虚空中点了几下，调出了一张高清的Dean的全身像。  
图像里的Dean穿着合身的西服，嘴角的笑容符合酒宴礼仪地微微翘起。  
Castiel瞬时愣住了。他想起曾在那部老旧的手机上见过的那些图像，他不曾有机会询问Dean那是不是他，但是如今他很确定了，那张图像上成熟英俊的男士就是与他曾经通话、令他深爱的少年。  
他欣喜若狂地用手指穿过那篇虚空，柔和地描摹那人脸庞的轮廓。然后他看向若有所思的专员，冲他点了点头以示确定。  
然而这一次专员的脸色却微微沉了沉，Castiel听清了他的声音。  
他说：『……看来您曾经认识他。但是不幸的是，我必须告诉您，我们的人确实知道他，但是那是因为，他是一万个世纪前，最伟大的天文学家。』  
Castiel觉得自己好像又回到了令人找不到方向的宇宙中。

22.  
Castiel站在美国最大的墓园里有一点彷徨。  
他手里那部老式的手机嗡嗡直震，震得他手臂连着脑子一阵阵发颤到麻木。——他明白，这是接到信号了，接到来自这颗星球独属的无线电通信信号波了。  
短信包含有很多内容，始于Dean在失联那一天给他发的日常。  
接着第二天问他去了哪里，但可想而知的，他没有机会收到回信了。于是久而久之他渐渐意识到Castiel不会再出现了，但仍然坚持每天给Castiel发发日常，只从不再问他去了哪里。  
终于最后Dean无法再给他发送任何一条信息。  
几乎每一天，Dean都会对他进行短信轰炸。并且无一例外的都以『爱你，Cass。』作为结尾。  
他明明是有点想笑的。想笑Dean自诩过是『调情高手』，却以这种简短又拙劣的方式表达爱意。  
可是他笑不出来。  
他们明明有很多共同的记忆，可此时他一个人坐在那个石碑前，却觉得什么也记不起来。  
记不起来这个故事的起源，记不起来这颗星球的文明，记不起来自己的使命，记不起来自己最终留下的长久以来的爱与思念。  
他的手指缓慢地触摸着那些真实的线条。  
那上面写的是——『Dean Winchester，伟大的二十一世纪天体物理学家，人们永远不忘他为天体物理和探索宇宙做出的卓越贡献。1979-2068.』  
这很好。  
一个物理不好的高中生。  
到伟大的天体物理学家。  
——这是很伟大成就不是吗？  
Castiel不知道自己应该想些什么，又用什么方式去想。  
他反复地来回摸着那几句墓碑上的话，慢慢地放低腰身坐了下来。

这个星球的土地特有的湿润潮湿的感觉透过层层衣物的阻拦，顺着衣物的线条一点点沁入他的腠理肌骨里。  
他只能看着墓碑一遍又一遍回想一切，谨记原来不死之物才能永恒。

23.  
Castiel很快意识到了这颗星球的不寻常之处。  
这个不符合常规的规律是他偶然发现的。  
他来到地球的第五十年，看管他的人换了两拨。然而他惊奇地发现，第三拨的人与第一拨的人，居然是同一拨——不，不是说他们整个人由里到外真的还是『同一拨』，而是说，他们的意识和思维还是『同一拨』。  
就好像这些人只是换了一拨容器，换个壳就恢复了运行功能，尽管长得跟原本那个容器有些许不像。但是从做事风格到交谈方式，都与原来那个人如出一辙。  
他适应了一段时间，最后还是勉强接受了。

Castiel意识到的另一件事是时间的流逝也渐渐发生在他身上。这让他很是意外。  
他看着镜子，看着上面长出了『白发』的自己，才意识到熵增的残酷和死亡的避无可避。  
但是他心里一点都不后悔。  
从他的心为了Dean开始跳动的那一刻，熵增的必然性被加快了。生命体不断地由有序走回无序，最终不可逆地走向老化死亡。  
他也曾狂热地为了保卫自己星球的『熵减』而渴望稳定一成不变的未来。然后冥冥之中他遇到了Dean。  
Dean像对Castiel存在『万有引力』的吸引似得，他开始渴望拥有有序的情感，这让他不断在与那个人的相处中灌注一切他觉得有必要给予的东西。  
他触摸到了记忆里他付出的『责任』、『时间』、『包容』、『理解』……，而这些东西都是双向的，他之所以为了一个人甘愿赴汤蹈火，是因为他看到了那个人眼里同样热切的情愫。  
哦，他这才真正意识到，时间有多么神奇，这颗星球有多可爱。  
自己的母星与地球文明最大的不同之处，在于地球上小至一个最小、最平凡的角色，大至总统或伟人，都有有属于自己多彩的一生。而反观曾经的他们，——他们被剥夺了这种权利，永远只能成为生物机器。直到使用年限将至，为了确保工作安全稳妥，才会被回收——宣告报废。

24.  
由于表现不错，又在研究所里呆了很久了，他被特赦可以在小镇周围走走。  
今天没有别的事情，他就只是在镇子边缘走走。

镇子里小孩子很多，他不由自主停下脚步，在城市公园一条被太阳晒得发暖的长椅上呆呆地坐了会儿。  
猛地听见有男孩稚气未脱的声音在他耳旁响起。

『嘿，哥们你得把屁股往旁边挪一挪，我的篮球滚到你脚底下了。』他发誓他就只是坐在小镇的长椅上发愣——事情就找上了门来。  
但那个声音稚嫩，腔调却又透着几分令他动容的熟悉。令他忍不住神经一颤。  
浑身一抖是他神经元传导得出的第一反应，然后才是慌乱地抬头看向声源处——一个皱着眉的小男孩，浅褐色的雀斑在他微翘的鼻梁两侧均匀地分部，男孩的脸庞恍惚间仿佛与他曾在那个手机里见过的、那个人幼时的照片相重叠。  
他的思维中断了，一时间竟不知道该做些什么。  
直到那个男孩挠了挠头，意欲上前他才终于反应过来——哦对，一个可恶的、狡猾的，篮球。  
他匆匆忙忙弯下腰去捡那个在他脚旁边的圆形球体。男孩跑了过来，笑着从他手上接过了那个球。

他几乎不知道自己最后是怎么开口的，但他听见了属于自己的声音念出了属于这个星球的语言，拼凑出了他曾对Dean说的第一句话——『Hello，Dean.』  
空气静止了。Castiel听不见蝉鸣和鸟叫了，他只能听见自己变得急促的呼吸声和变得沉重的心跳声。  
血液打着拍子流过身体。

男孩似乎被他突然地开口吓了一跳。好不容易被找回捧在男孩掌心里的球，此时像个被主人放飞了的小笨鸟，笨拙地掉在地上弹了几下，滚回了Castiel脚边。  
半晌Castiel才看见男孩对着他笑了，笑容比之第一次的疏离更显亲切与激动，他说——  
『是你吗，Cass？』

Castiel想，这真是很奇妙的，地球那么小，那么脆弱，并最终会被将死的太阳毁灭。但人类没有感到绝望，而是欢欣鼓舞。因为他们已经经历了宇宙的奇观，并庆祝于自己的成就，去享受阳光下的每一刻。  
而现在，他身处地球。于是他笑着站了起来，弯下身拥抱了男孩。

Dean Winchester总是一个幸运儿。  
故事最后也毫不例外。

End.  
『为什么要远离那边？』一个宇宙巡逻员在他们的边界处，询问刚上任接替了上任的巡逻部署司司长。  
司长看起来有点忌讳于谈论这个问题，直到巡逻员第二次发问他才不耐地回答。  
『……那边是一个黑洞。一个大恒星的残骸。你看不见的。等你真正看见也就都太迟了。』他边说着边挥动着胳膊，把一些巡逻需要的数据和轨道参数调给新上任的巡逻员。  
『什么时候发生的？』巡逻员的态度也陡然变了，变得更加严肃，有些许的畏怯的神色在他脸上浮现。  
『大概在很久之前吧，一个巡逻员强制逃逸后，一个大质量的恒星坍塌引起了这个小型黑洞……，问那么多做什么，你只需谨记我们仍然安全。』上司拒绝接着谈论这件事了，碰了一鼻子灰的巡逻员也闭上了嘴，从边界处驶向了轨道，从那条轨道处可以看到宇宙一隅的美丽景色，也意味着无穷无尽的游离和孤独。这条轨道的上一任巡逻者此时身处黑洞之中，但新上任的巡逻员和他的上司都对此全然不知。  
宇宙重归寂静。  
没有人在乎小黑洞里错乱的物理规则，任故事里的人们死生离合。  
毕竟那个故事与他们无关，也与时间无关了。

#True end

**Author's Note:**

> 到这里这篇文就正式结束了w，谢谢大家的阅读，也谢谢主办方和柿子美美的图QWQ 希望之后也能用力地爱他们，有更好的文字可以描绘他们的生活！


End file.
